


Birds Fly In Different Directions

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Elseworlds, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other AUs to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Bette Kane-centric collection of one-shots based on headcanons, AUs, canon divergence.





	1. The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from one of my new favorite songs by Imagine Dragons "Birds." The music video is so beautiful. I felt that the song really fit Bette, in my mind at least.
> 
> This will be my on-going collection of Bette-centric one-shots. It'll feature all different things. Nothing will be connected unless otherwise stated. So each is standalone. It will feature a lot of family and friend relationships. The few romantic relationships are tagged.
> 
> See the end of fic for more.

Bette Kane didn’t hesitate as she typed her oldest cousin’s personal phone number into the burner phone she bought out of the prize money she won from her latest tennis tournament. At the tender age of 15, Bette was an accomplished athlete and society princess. To the world at large, Bette Kane was a perfect daughter, the pretty little airheaded California girl, and heiress to the Gotham Kane family fortune. 

On the flipside she was a wannabe vigilante who had not been out since Aunt Kathy died last year. She can’t go back to being Bat-Girl since she heard that there was a red-head teenager running around Gotham with Batman and Robin as Batgirl. She was considering another name, something less bat-themed, maybe some sort of bird motif in honor of her admiration of Robin.

But at the moment, she was not very concerned with her vigilante career, because she needed Bruce’s help as she pressed the green call button on the cheap cellphone, hoping that Bruce would pick up the phone.

Holding the phone to her ear, as she fiddled with her blonde ponytail with her other hand, she listened to _one ring, two rings, three rings,_ when it stopped and a familiar not-quite comforting rumbling voice of her cousin answered, slightly worried, and sounding like he was startled out of his sleep or rather, his focus.

_ **“Bette, why are you calling on a burner phone? Are you ok? Do you need me to come and get you?” ** _

How he knew it was her was beyond Bette’s thoughts.

(Years later, Bette would be secretly pleased to find out that Bruce did love her enough to keep regular tabs on her, even if she would mercilessly tease him about it).

“Bruce,” said Bette, forcing herself not to cry because it’s been so long since someone’s actually asked if she was alright. “I’m ok-ish, don’t need you to come, but I really needed to talk to you and this is the only time that I could call.”

_ ** “That’s fine. What’s going on?” ** _

“I need a favor. And I know, I know you are not going to like this at all, but you’re the…only one that I have.”

_ ** “Not true. You could have called Jacob or Kate.” ** _

“Kate’s in the military, Bruce, I don’t have her number. And Uncle Jake can’t help with this,” responded Bette.

_ ** “Alright, that’s fair. What kind of favor?” ** _

Bette breathed deeply and gathered her courage. “Ok, ok, but don’t say anything until I’m done.”

_ ** “Talk.” ** _

“I can’t stay with my parents anymore, Bruce. They don’t care about, they think I’m as screw-up, nothing I do is right for them, they don’t love me. I…I want to become emancipated. I have a lot of savings from tournaments, sponsorships, and stuff, they are all legally mine when I turn 18, but if I become emancipated, I’ll have it to take care of myself. I already have scholarships to a private high school for tennis and I’ll work a job or something. I can’t stay here anymore.”

Bette breathed deeply and exhaled.

_ ** “Done?” ** _

“Yeah.”

_ ** “…Hold on…”** _

Bette waited.

It was muffled but she knew that Bruce was talking to Alfred. _** “I should just offer her a room, Alfred…She’s my little cousin…Right, right, I know that’s not what she asked me…I know, Alfred…Okay, fine.” **_

Too bad she couldn’t hear what Alfred said. She liked the British butler a whole lot. He was truly a voice of reason.

“Bruce?”

_ ** “I’ll pay for a lawyer, Bette. Don’t worry. I know a great one.” ** _

Bette smiled, wobbly. “Thanks, Bruce.”

_ ** “And after, if you ever need anything, you can always call me.” ** _

Bette replied. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 3/3/20: Thanks for such a great response everyone, giving me awesome prompts to explore Bette Kane, but I am no longer accepting prompts. I have 12 prompts from you all remaining that I will tackle and 4 of my own headcanon stories!


	2. The Case of the Ice Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many people know about Flamebird or trust her skills as a detective vigilante.
> 
> But there are a few that believe in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one! I hope you do too.

**GCPD Central**  
**Commissioner’s Office**  
**Mid-Day**

Jim Gordon looked up from the case file of the recent incident at the Iceberg Lounge, when he heard the knock on the door of his office.

“Riley, what now?”

“Commissioner, ADA Ramirez is here to talk about the Ice Pack case,” said Detective Riley, Commissioner Jim Gordon’s long-time assistant. “I know she’s ten minutes early, but you know how eager new ADAs can be.”

Gordon let out a long sigh and told himself not be too much of realist. He really hated dealing with newbies, both in the police force and the district attorney’s office. Gotham City was the type of city that very quickly diminished one’s idealistic, gonna-save-the-world can-do attitude. “Let her in, let’s get this over with, Riley.”

Riley solemnly nodded, and opened the door. She beckoned to someone outside and in came the new ADA. ADA Ramirez had been a transfer over from Trenton when her husband’s job moved him to Gotham City as an emergency room doctor. She was a young dark-haired and eyed woman in her early thirties and she did have a good reputation as a prosecutor, but this Ice Pack case was only her second case involving actually Gotham City-type villains.

“Commissioner, thank you for seeing me so soon,” said ADA Ramirez.

Gordon got up from his chair and walked over to her to shake the ADA’s hand. “Not a problem. It’s my job when a vigilante makes the bust to talk to the ADA.”

Ramirez nodded. “This whole thing with the vigilantes is a new aspect in law that I’m still trying to get used to. There’s not many vigilantes in Trenton nor Newark, where I grew up.”

Gordon nodded. “Understandable. Gotham’s laws had to adapt over the years since Batman became active. Please sit.” Gordon sat back at his desk and she took the chair on the other side.

She pulled out her case file from her briefcase. “So, let’s get this straight. The defendants in custody are Leonard Snart, Victor Fries, Cameron Mahkent, Louise Lincoln and er, Minister Blizzard. Is that really his actual legal name?”

Gordon shrugged. “No clue. It’s something to do with magic or mythology or something. But yes, that’s correct. However, for simplicity’s sake just use all their monikers.”

Ramirez grimaced. “Right. Anyway, so the vigilante who stopped them and help detain them for the GCPD is Flamebird, correct? I don’t think I have heard of this one. Is she a Bat?”

Sighing, Gordon nodded. “Yes and no. It’s complicated. But just know that she does solid work. She’s been active for years. And she was on Batman’s patrol route that night since the big guy was out on Justice League business.”

“No offense, but where was Nightwing, Batgirl or Red Robin or even Robin?”

“How am I supposed to know? Nightwing divides his time between here and Bludhaven. Red Robin does the same between here and San Francisco. Robin disappears sometimes to do his own thing. Batgirl has her own area of Gotham to handle. And before you ask, Batwoman was in Boston helping Wonder Woman with some matter. This city has a lot of vigilantes and even more villains and criminals. Trust me on this. Flamebird can handle herself,” said Gordon, channeling his inner “Grumpy old-man” self (as Barbara calls it). “Batman wouldn’t just leave his patrol areas to just anyone either.”

Ramirez pursed her lips into a tight line. “Fine. Who were the detectives who got the case? I’ll have to interview them next.”

“Bullock and Montoya,” said Gordon. He hoped he didn’t offend the ADA. “They are in the field at the moment, but once they get back, I’ll have them call you. Anyway, back to it, you want a run-down of Flamebird’s story.”

“Yes, sir,” said Ramirez. “I mean I have it on paper that the detectives sent, but I just need to verify everything. It would be easier to actually talk to the vigilante…”

“And you know why we can’t do that. Then we’d have to arrest Flamebird for vigilantism and I don’t think the DAs’ office wants _that_ fight,” replied Gordon. He doesn’t know how many times he’s had this conversation with new prosecutors over the years. 

“Right, right, I know. So how did Flamebird know this meeting of the ice villains was taking place at the Iceberg Lounge and where was Cobblepot at the time?”

“Penguin’s in Belle Reve down South, so the Iceberg Lounge has been out-of-operation for a few months,” said Gordon. “I’m sure Flamebird gathered intelligence via social media’s #isawavillaininGotham.”

“I see,” said Ramirez. “I am I really going to have to present printed tweets to the court, aren’t I?”

“Gotta grow with the times. Anyway, Flamebird did a stakeout at the Iceberg Lounge to see what they were actually up to. Sometimes villains actually just get to together as a social thing and not a criminal activity thing,” said Gordon, shaking his head. 

Ramirez grimaced. “Report says that she wasn’t by herself, but that Red Hood with her.”

“We don’t bring up Red Hood unless he’s working with Batman, Nightwing or Red Robin. They are the only ones that can…temper his more violent tendencies,” said Gordon, with an awkward cough. “And besides, he left before they found anything, leaving Flamebird by herself with continuing the stakeout.”

“Then?”

“According to Flamebird’s account, she overheard them talking about a large shipment container at Gotham Harbor of ammonium nitrate from China. As you know it’s not only used in explosives but can be used to create cold when mixed with water,” explained Gordon. “Naturally, piecing the information together, Flamebird gathered that they were going to be planning a heist of it. Nothing good would come of that, so she went in and captured them. She cut the power of the building and one-by-one disarmed them and tied them up. That’s when she called us.”

“I’ve seen her picture. There may be a chance that she took out Killer Frost and Minister Blizzard, but the other three…”

Gordon held up his hand and shook his head. He said, “No, I’m gonna stop you right there. Snart has a busted wrist, Mahkent has a broken nose and two black eyes, and Fries is demanding that the “devil bird” compensate him for his trauma.”

“Seriously? Alright,” said Ramirez, in disbelief. “And then, Bullock, Montoya and the other officers arrived on the scene.”

“Flamebird and Montoya got a rapport so she stayed to talk, not many of them stick around to do so. Makes paperwork easier for us,” said Gordon, with a shrug. “Anything else?”

“Yeah,” responded Ramirez. “The first case I did was prosecuting Dollmaker and Red Robin had been the one to stop the Dollmaker’s latest murder spree and the amount of random emails I got from the vigilante was helpful but also meddling. Flamebird won’t do that right?”

Gordon sighed. He needed to talk to Batman about Red Robin and _boundaries_ again. “She won’t but don’t flub the case, Ramirez. Just don’t.”

ADA Ramirez left his office with a disturbed look on her face to track down Montoya and Bullock, leaving Gordon in his office.

But not alone, as he looked up at the vent to see Flamebird’s grinning face peering down at him. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” quipped the cheerful hero. “She’ll do quite fine, I’d imagine, don’t you think Commissioner?”

“It’s a pretty slam dunk case, especially since Snart and Lincoln were on parole, and the rest were packing illegal weapons,” said Gordon.

“Good, I think so too.”

“Flamebird?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get out of my vents and go home.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know about the ice villains used:
> 
> Captain Cold/Leonard Snart, normally part of Flash's Rogues  
Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries, one of Batman's enemies  
Icicle II/Cameron Mahkent, another ice-themed bad guy  
Killer Frost II/Louise Lincoln (I was going to use the comic book version of Caitlin Snow as she is Killer Frost III, but I didn't want to confuse anyone being that Caitlin is in the Flash TV show)  
Minister Blizzard, Golden Age Wonder Woman enemy
> 
> Also hc: Gordon knows who all the vigilantes in Gotham are, including that his daughter was both Batgirl and Oracle and that Bruce Wayne is Batman. I have a soft spot in my heart for Jim Gordon as the tired Police Commissioner of Gotham City.
> 
> Also, comments are welcomed and encouraged. Continue to let me know what you want to see! I've got a couple of good ones from comments from the previous one-shot. Another short will be out soon!
> 
> EDIT 3/3/20: Thanks for such a great response everyone, giving me awesome prompts to explore Bette Kane, but I am no longer accepting prompts. I have 12 prompts from you all remaining that I will tackle and 4 of my own headcanon stories!


	3. Once a Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In terms of getting called by other vigilantes for aid, Bette was not first on anyone’s list. (Based on a request from **FandomGeekTsukiakari** to have “maybe a thing with all the Batgirls”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is vague and random. I don't give a fuck anymore. Forget canon. It sucks these days anyway.
> 
> It's not really all the Batgirls but I think it's close enough.

**Gotham City, NJ**   
**Early Afternoon**

Bette sighed as she entered her apartment. She just took a red-eye flight from LA to Newark International Airport. The Uber driver she got was not equipped to drive from Newark to Gotham. She just should have rented a car herself, but she hadn’t slept in two days and didn’t want to risk falling asleep at the wheel. 

Throwing her duffle bag off to the side, she made her way to the kitchen to get some food before handling business. She had been in LA at a summer kids’ tennis training camp as a favor for her old tennis coach. It was unfortunate when she was helping out that an assassin came for her in the middle of the night, two nights ago. After she subdued the assassin, who was clearly former CIA or military, she got a panicked phone call from Barbara Gordon with a warning far too late.

Furious that the kids might be danger, Bette called in a favor with her old tennis rival to take Bette’s spot teaching the kids and Bette hopped on a flight back to Gotham. Barbara couldn’t say much on the phone so Bette was going to be meeting up with Barbara in an hour at the old clock tower where Barbara did her work as Oracle.

She hoped that the rest of her family would be okay. The assassin that tried to kill her was an average one, not highly dangerous like the League of Assassins’ stock assassins, but it was still the principle of the matter. 

Once she ate, Bette washed her face and changed her clothes to head out to the meetup.

Gotham was a different beast altogether, in comparison to LA. There was just something about Gotham that inspired both madness and loyalty. 

The old clock tower was less imposing in the daytime, however, as Bette went through the backway into the building with the access code that Barbara sent her earlier. She climbed the stairs to the top and found Barbara at her computers, furiously typing away. Around her wheelchair, there was several empty cans of energy drinks and the smell of coffee was intense. 

Bette winced and went over to her. “Babs, how much caffeine did you have?”

“Bette! You’re here,” said Barbara, snapping out of her trance. “Good. We have a problem.”

“Clearly,” said Bette, wryly. “Let me make you some food because I know you didn’t eat, and you can tell me about it.” 

“That would be good, Bette, thanks,” said Barbara, with a sigh. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. It looked like Bette wasn’t the only one that hadn’t been sleeping.

The small kitchenette was stocked with easy-to-make foods, all unhealthy garbage. She made a cup ramen and made a mental note to either tell Alfred that Barbara’s work kitchen needed to be stocked or to do it herself. 

Bette sat in one of the chairs, while Barbara inhaled the food. “So, what’s going on?”

“Someone’s targeting Batgirls, Bette,” said Barbara, in between bites of food. “I thought it was just someone after me, because of my dad or my Oracle activities, but then I got intel that they knew you were the first one.”

Bette cursed. “Shit, what about Cassandra, Helena, and Stephanie? They’re being targeted?”

“Probably. So far, they just started with you and me, but if the pattern is consistent,” said Barbara, pausing to let Bette infer the rest.

“Have you called them?”

“Stephanie is in the middle of finals and barricaded herself in her dorms. Cassandra is somewhere in Asia without communications. I called Helena and left her a message, but you know, she doesn’t pick up her phone, ever,” said Barbara, huffing. “I figured we can handle this before it gets worse.”

Bette grinned. “Hel definitely doesn’t pick up her phone. She got that paranoia stuff from hanging with Question too much. I wouldn’t worry about Cass, she’s the most proficient fighter out of all of us. We just got to keep an eye on Stephanie.”

“I’ve got eyes on her, true, but I’m trying not to be overbearing with her,” said Barbara.

Bette nodded. “I think it’s okay considering she might be next since she’ll be easiest one to find. College dorms have no security whatsoever. Who do you think it is?”

Barbara grinned and wheeled herself back to the computer. “This man. Former SEAL, former CIA, and former ARGUS agent. Recognize him?”

“Ooh, yeah, I know him. Shit, I’ve haven’t seen him in years,” said Bette, narrowing her eyes. “That was the guy we took down for being a serial rapist.”

“Our first meeting and team-up,” said Barbara, nodding.

Bette remembered it well—their first meeting and their first big takedown.

She had been 16 years old and just recently took on the mantle of Flamebird, while Barbara was 18 and already a year into being Batgirl. They had never met prior to that, but both were aware of the other. At first, Bette had been a bit peeved that some other girl took her Bat-Girl/Batgirl mantle without asking or anything, but she only heard good things about the red-head Batgirl. Bette did also step away from being Bat-Girl, after Aunt Kathy died, too, so it was an open spot.

Bette had been wary of meeting the new Batgirl, however, because she didn’t know what Dick/Robin told her. But when Bette at 16 was visiting for Bruce’s big birthday party, she met Barbara Gordon at the party and subsequently on patrol. The two surprisingly hit it off. Bette thought it was cute that Barbara was a big superhero nerd at the time.

Barbara had apologized for taking the name without asking. It was even funnier when Bette found out that Barbara had wanted to be called Batwoman instead.

There was no bad blood between the two and they had remained friends over the years.

“Geez, how’d he get a career after the case?”

“Bullshit nonsense, you know how it goes,” grumbled Barbara.

Bette nodded. “So, do you know where he is?”

“Yep.”

“Cool. I’ll go and have a “chat” with him. Try to call Hel, Cass and Stephanie again to tell them to be on guard,” said Bette, ready to go. Barbara nodded and handed Bette an ear-piece communicator. 

Barbara explained, “It’ll automatically record the conversation, so you just have to piss him off enough to incriminate himself.”

Bette cackled. “Pissing off grown men is my favorite pastime.”

Barbara laughed. “I know. Go get ‘im.” 

Bette went to go put the rest of her uniform on (she had most of it underneath her regular clothes), but before going to the bathroom, she said, “Hey, Babs, thanks for calling me.”

“We’re Batgirls, Bette. I know I can count on you. Besides, this is our unfinished business.”

“You’re the best.”

“So are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy female friendships, ftw.


	4. Been There, Done That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl Stephanie Brown got injured and needs some help. (pre-new 52 setting, taken with some liberties TBH), on legacies (Based on a request from **Tsukiakari1203** to have “Bette Kane and Stephanie Brown team up”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl Stephanie Brown got injured and needs some help. (pre-new 52 setting, taken with some liberties TBH), on legacies (Based on a request from **Tsukiakari1203** to have “Bette Kane and Stephanie Brown team up”)

_“Batgirl, you’re too far away from A or T. And you may have a broken rib. I need you to go to this address ASAP.”_

“Yeah, yeah, got it, O,” grunted Stephanie. Another night, another supervillain team-up, Stephanie as Batgirl was currently in excoriating pain. Batman and Robin just had to be out of town dealing with some sort of Slade Wilson/Deathstroke family drama. 

With Oracle in her ear, she headed towards the penthouses of Upper Crust Gotham. She wished that Cass had made it to town, so it would have been like old times, but she just had to undercover a new drug ring (and she was currently helping Red Hood dismantle it—Stephanie was sure that Cass was definitely punching Red Hood before it was over). Batwoman was off helping Wonder Woman with something. The Birds of Prey were dealing another situation and couldn’t be Stephanie’s backup. Original Batman wasn’t even in town, he was scouting more vigilantes (but also on vacation with Catwoman).

Stephanie was miles from the Manor and on the other side of town to get to Park Row, so she just followed Oracle’s directions. Once she had her rib wrapped properly, she’d be able to go back out and capture Penguin and Riddler.

_“Alright, now, just go in through the balcony on the 45th floor. I called ahead and luckily she was still in and not out on patrol yet.”_

“Alright,” huffed Stephanie. She used her grappling hook to swing over to the 45th floor balcony where Stephanie came face-to-face with socialite Bette Kane, AKA one of Bruce’s cousins. Bette Kane was a beautiful and athletic California young woman. She had a disarming smile in any pictures Stephanie had seen in the tabloids, very much like Bruce. Considering that Dick let it slip that Kate, Bruce’s other cousin, was Batwoman, and Bruce was Batman, she should have figured the youngest cousin was in on the family business too. Bette Kane was dressed as Flamebird, except for the mask not being on her face.

“Come on in, Batgirl,” said Bette. She took Stephanie by the hand and led her inside the Bette Kane Penthouse. “I’m glad Oracle called me in time. I was just about to head out to patrol Park Row.”

“You’re Flamebird,” asked Stephanie, wondering why she never came up. 

Bette laughed and guided Stephanie to the couch. The coffee table before the couch was full of high-grade medical supplies. “B don’t like to talk about me, because he thinks that if he doesn’t acknowledge me, I’ll give it up. He and Kate are too overprotective me. They still think I’m a little girl.” Bette took out her phone and pressed a button. “Hey, O, I got Batgirl with me.”

_“Thanks, Bette. I’m pretty certain it’s a broken rib.”_

“Tch,” snorted Bette, not unlike Damian. Bette went to work. She didn’t even wait for Stephanie to say anything, Bette was using her hands to feel along Stephanie’s ribcage. Stephanie just let her, because the older woman knew what she was doing. “Batgirl, don’t get into the bad habit of ignoring injuries. That can come back to bite you back.”

“You sound like Alfred and Dr. Tompkins,” replied Stephanie.

Bette leveled her a look. She had the same eyes as Bruce and Kate---those Kane blue eyes. “Long before I was a vigilante, I was an athlete. Injuries may never heal properly if you don’t take care of them. Alfred was in British Intelligence for years and he had seen some shit, and Dr. Tompkins is a highly skilled doctor running a clinic in the worst part of Gotham, so they know what they were talking about. I’d listen to them more…Well, it’s definitely a broken rib. I’ll wrap it for you.”

“Thank you,” said Stephanie, grateful. Stephanie stood up and undid the top of her full-body Batgirl suit-base.

“So, which baddies were you fighting?” Bette began work on wrapped Stephanie’s torso properly.

“Penguin and Riddler.”

“Ugh, those two,” said Bette, shaking her head. “You know Penguin used to be enamored with Riddler years ago.”

“What? No way,” said Stephanie, stunned. That piece of information was not in any file in the Batcave.

“Yeah, so apparently, Penguin killed Riddler’s girlfriend or something. Sent them feuding. This was even before Bruce picked up Dick,” said Bette, shaking her head. “So, what are they up to?”

“Same old, same old,” said Stephanie.

“Hmm,” hummed Bette. She stood up. Stephanie barely noticed it, but Bette was complete. “All done! Now, Oracle and I are going to send you home for the evening.”

“What? No!”

_“Don’t bother, Bette. She’s a stubborn Batgirl. Remind you of anyone?”_

Bette sighed, hand on her hip, but a fond smile on her face. “Hah, funny, Babs. Well, all Batgirls are stubborn, it’s true. In good conscience, I can’t let you go fight those two without help. So I’m coming with you!”

Stephanie looked at Bette. “You were the first Bat-Girl? The one that Oracle told me about?” Even when Stephanie got accepted by Barbara, it was like a shock to learn that there was one before even Barbara.

Bette grinned. “Yeah, that’s me.” Bette pulled on her mask. “Come on, let’s go get some bad guys. I want to nab them and get you home to rest. And, O, call Alfred and tell him to make some cocoa for us.”

_“Of course. I’ll meet you there after you catch Riddler and Penguin.”_

Stephanie watched Bette hang up with Oracle and noticed a quietness in Stephanie’s earpiece. Barbara trusted Bette enough to not be doing commentary. Stephanie grinned and stood up, gently. “Let’s go!”

Bette laughed. “You got it, Batgirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	5. Give Your Heart a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette had a problem. She was in love with Jason Todd. But she was also in love with Helena Bertinelli. And she was sure she had no chance with either then, because alas, the two were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from **virus21** asking “How about Bette and Helena with Jason Todd. One Batgirl isn't enough for him and poor boy could use it” which I interpreted as “I just want nice things for Jason, Bette, and Helena” which is valid af.

Bette had a problem. Her heart was a traitor. Her love life had always been a mess but she was really in it now.

Her first love was Dick Grayson and he mercilessly stomped on her feelings. She had on-and-off romances with Roy Harper and Hank Hall in her teenaged days, but now both men were in long-term and loving relationships with Koridand’r and Dawn Granger, respectively. And naturally, she had dates with the high-society morons that were only interested in her last name, but that was neither here nor there.

But now, Bette had fallen in love with two unattainable people. 

The first person, who Bette was in love with, was Helena Bertinelli. Helena was just so cool and talented. She was an awesome vigilante. They both knew what it was like to struggle with asshole villain fathers. Unflappable and beautiful, Helena was first and foremost Bette’s friend over all else. Bette could always count on Helena to have her back. Helena’s smile got Bette in the heart every time.

The second person, who she was in love with, was Jason Todd. Jason was the prodigal son of Bruce and de-facto little brother of Dick, but Jason was much more than Batman’s failure. Jason Todd was just the right amount of dangerous that got Bette’s blood flowing and they had blast when they teamed up. He did what he thought was right. Though she didn’t quite like that he resorted to killing the bad guys when he first reappeared alive (and slipping up occasionally), Bette knew that Jason had demons in his head that he hid with snarky words and a tough-guy attitude.

Helena and Jason were together.

Of course that was only one reason why they were unattainable.

The major reason why it was hopeless was that Bette didn’t stand a chance to be anything more than friend with either of them. She couldn’t ruin friendships—she craved loved and affection, so she never wanted to do anything to jeopardize good friendships. Friendship was the main reason why she and Garfield would have never worked out or her and Donna.

The two roadblocks to any kind of romantic love with either one, however, didn’t stop her from being a goddamn idiot and find herself playing third wheel to them on more than one occasion.

Like, right at this very moment, Bette was sitting her living room at 3 in the morning (after her own patrol; she almost got asleep too when they both came through her bedroom window) patching up both Helena and Jason who gotten hurt doing some mafia busts.

“Of all the nonsense,” said Bette, hands on her hips, glaring at them both, as she finished bandaging them and making sure that the injuries would get infections. “You really went in underprepared for a shoot-out with one of the longest-running, most-entrenched mob gangs in Gotham? You could have called me or, like, anyone else to help?”

“Well, it’s not like we planned it that way, Bette,” said Helena, wincing as she moved her left arm around in a circle.

Jason snorted. “Bette, your valley girl is coming out. Don’t sound like that when you’re scolding us like Alfred!”

“No wonder Alfred went completely grey in his hair,” said Bette, scowling. “Next time, be smart about it.”

“Right, sorry, Bette,” said Helena, shooting Jason a dirty look. “But someone was impatient.”

Rolling his eyes, Jason replied, “We got them so why bitch now?”

Bette sighed. “Well, you got a point. So, do you want me to make you two something to eat?”

Helena and Jason looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. “Yes, please!” 

Bette’s heart hurt but she smiled and said, “Yeah, yeah, you two, I swear.” She went to her kitchen to make her two friends something to eat and ignored the pain in her chest.

She also ignored the muffled arguing from the living room, as she decided to go with some blueberry pancakes. Whatever Helena and Jason were arguing about was not any of Bette’s business. If either needed to talk, she’d listen but she was sure that the argument was not for her ears, so she just set to her task of making an early breakfast. She had best make some coffee and tea (coffee for Helena, and tea for her and Jason) while she was at it.

“Damnit, Jason! We can’t just spring something like that on her right this second,” yelled Helena from the living room.

Bette flipped her first pancake, pretending that she wasn’t listening.

“Well, fuck, then, when the hell are we gonna get around to it, babe, if not now?!”

She poured more batter into the frying pan.

“I don’t know! It’s just, what if we fuck everything up?”

Then, the voices got lower again, probably Jason stopped yelling to sooth Helena. Bette sighed. She needed to make some pork roll or bacon too; Jason would want some meat with his pancakes and then, she thought about making a fruit smoothie for Helena. Bette kept cooking until she had pancakes, bacon, pork roll, fruit smoothies, tea, and coffee all ready. It was a breakfast that would make Alfred proud.

Steeling her heart, she entered the living room, to see Jason and Helena watching early morning news on her television. “You two better be hungry, I may have went overboard.” 

“Thanks, Bette!”

“Yeah, it smells like you made some bacon,” said Jason. The three went into Bette’s kitchen to sit at the table. Bette had a dining room, but the kitchen was cozy and it was too early and Bette was tired to move everything to the dining room. “Geez, you been taking lessons from Alfie?”

“Hah, I wish,” said Bette, tiredly, sitting in her chair. She really needed some sleep, but she would feed her friends and offer them her guest room first. 

The three vigilantes divided up the food and began eating in comfortable and companionable silence. Bette was glad that Helena approved of the fruit smoothie and that Jason was enjoying the breakfast meats.

“So, hey, uh, Bette,” started Helena, off-handedly, once she had her fill of food, picking at the remaining bits of pancake and syrup, “you, uh, seeing anybody?”

Bette almost spit out her tea, but calmly swallowed the tea. Confused, Bette said, “Uh, no? Oh, God, it’s the Gotham Inquirer again? What shit are they spewing about me now?” She was going to have to call Vicki Vale to do some recovery press for her, if it was the case. Why would Helena ever ask that question?

“Well, according to like every news outlet, you’re dating that Powers guy,” interjected Jason, scowling. “The one that’s throwing Bruce under the bus all the time.”

Bette made a face. “As in Derek Powers? He’s scum, ew.”

Helena let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God, I figured it wasn’t true, but we’d have to question your sanity if it were, Bette.”

Jason stopped scowling, too.

“Thanks for looking out for me,” said Bette, smiling. “But I think my dating days are over. I’ll just suffer as the old maid of my cousins.” She was joking, of course, she was joking, but Helena and Jason both gave her soft, pitying looks. “It was joke, guys!”

“I mean, any guy or lady would be lucky to have ya,” said Jason, seriously. “You can cook, you can kick ass, you are fucking adorable, you’re smart and funny and you got a big heart.”

Bette’s face was on fire, she knew it was bright red. It was too many compliments in one go. She hoped Helena wouldn’t get jealous.

But to her surprise, Helena was just nodding in agreement. “And you know exactly how to annoy the fuck out of Bruce and Kate with the ease of being the little cousin. And you also annoy the fuck out of Dick, which is always funny.”

Bette shook her head. It was too much for her. The two people she loved giving her unprompted compliments; it was like a dream. “Ah, stop teasing me, you two, that’s not fair!”

“Who’s teasing,” asked Jason, eyebrow raised. “It’s the truth.”

It fell silent, until Helena blurted out, “You should date us, Bette.”

Bette’s brain screeched to a halt.

What?

What?

Wait, what did Helena just say?

“Uhhh,” was all Bette could managed staring at Jason and Helena.

“Geez, way to break her, babe,” said Jason, shaking his head. “And you were the one to not want to ask her right now just fifteen minutes ago…”

They were arguing about her earlier?!? “Wait, wait, wait,” said Bette, shaking her head and standing up from her chair. “You are messing me with right? Like it was a joke? Because it’s not very funny, if it is.”

“No joke,” responded Jason, who was holding Helena’s hand, because Helena looked about as red in the face as Bette felt. “Hel and I have been talking about it for a while. But like, it’s us and you’re, well, you. So yeah, now it’s out there.”

Bette took a minute to process. “So you two didn’t figure out that I was in love with both of you? This is really the two of you wanting to be with me?” Helena made a sound that sounded like she had no idea that Bette had feelings for them both.

Jason shook his head, fondly and clearly amused. “I swear, what am I going to do with you two? Hel, breathe. And yes, Bette. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with Hel. Hel is in love with you. Hel is in love with me. And now we know that you feel the same, so there’s no problem. None of us give a fuck what anyone says about us, so let’s do this. As long as we communicate, we’ll be ok.”

Frozen in place for a minute, realizing that this was actually happening, Bette burst into tears. With that Helena was up out of her seat and pulling Bette into a hug, soothingly saying, but she heard the crack in Helena’s voice too. “No, sweetie, don’t cry. This is such a good thing.”

Bette held on to Helena and cried.

Suddenly, Jason was there, wrapping his arms around them both. “Come on, my crybabies, let’s go to the couch and try to relax. We’ll work everything out later.”

Bette really hoped this wasn’t a dream.

(Good news, it wasn’t a dream! After sleeping for a few hours, she awoke to find herself snuggled into Jason’s side, and her hand holding tightly on Helena, who was snuggled on the other side of Jason.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really fun to write.
> 
> So definitely expect more Jason/Bette/Helena stuff in future shorts!


	6. It's a Wonderful Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See author's notes for details  
Trigger warnings apply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I have been wanting to write for Bette for a couple of years for this time of year. For those that don't know, It's a Wonderful Life is a 1946 Christmas classic movie based a novel called the Greatest Gift. In the DCAU at least, it's Dick's favorite Christmas movie.
> 
> Anyway, instead of making a whole new story, I just put in in my Bette short story collection, so It's a Wonderful Life will be a four-parter.
> 
> I changed the rating to fit with the themes of this story. And now I'll list the warnings, so if this something that you can't read. No worries, just don't.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
TRIGGER WARNINGS  
TRIGGER WARNINGS  
TRIGGER WARNINGS  
TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Depression/Bipolar Disorder, Past Child Abuse/Past Child Neglect, Mentions of Self-Harm/Suicide

Alfred heard them before he saw them. Master Richard, Master Jason, Master Timothy, Miss Gordon were already back from their patrols, compiling all their information. Master Damian was away, having a sleepover at the Kents with Jon. Alfred heard the tell-tale of Master Bruce’s scolding tone, along with Miss Katherine’s icy rage in her tone. 

“Ah, shit,” said Master Richard, hearing it too. “Come on, guys, let’s go upstairs.” Master Richard grabbed Master Timothy and Miss Gordon’s arms. “Jase, you too.” The four grown vigilantes bolted up the stairs to the Manor to avoid whatever awkwardly confrontation was about to go down.

Sighing, Alfred watched Master Bruce and his two cousins enter the Cave from the garage. “Welcome back.”

Alfred was ignored, as both Miss Katherine and Master Bruce turned to Miss Mary Elizabeth, who’s only sign of distress was the quivering of her bottom lip. 

“It’s not a big deal,” said Miss Mary Elizabeth in defense of herself, quietly. It was too quiet for the normally bright young woman. 

“You were extremely irresponsible tonight, Bette,” said Master Bruce, clearly angry. He hadn’t heard Master Bruce this angry since Deathstroke claimed that he was Master Damian’s father and not Master Bruce. “Everything worked out this time, but what if you had gotten hurt? What if you had gotten that kid you saved hurt? Huh? Then, what?”

Miss Mary Elizabeth stood her ground. Many always discussed the differences between the three cousins of Gotham’s Old Families. Alfred only saw the similarities between Master Bruce, Miss Katherine and Miss Mary Elizabeth. Miss Mary Elizabeth’s more positive approach to everything aside, the three were notoriously stubborn, do not know the meaning of give up, and had combative personalities. It was the Kane blood in them. “Excuse you, but the kid needed our help immediately not later! And you two got Klarion, what’s done is done.”

“You never follow orders,” snapped Miss Katherine, hands on her hips, giving the youngest cousin a dark look. 

Master Bruce cut off Miss Mary Elizabeth before she said anything else in her defense. “Bette, it’s true. You never follow orders. And most of the time it works out, but what happens when it doesn’t?”

“Bruce and I have been talking. Perhaps you should take a break, go back to California for a bit,” said Miss Katherine, stonily.

“It’s safer for you,” said Master Bruce, breathing through his nose to work through his anger.

Alfred’s British stoicism stopped him from outwardly wincing. But instead of arguing back, Miss Mary Elizabeth clenched her mouth shut. She turned, stalked out of the room, back to the garage (not before making a rude, yet, deserved gesture towards both her cousins), all without saying a word. No argument, no complaining, no whining, no deal-making, just silence.

“I do say, Master Bruce, Miss Katherine, I think you may have messed up spectacularly well this time,” said Alfred, matter-of-factly.

“Not now, Alfred.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bette hopped onto her bike, a present from Jason and Tim on her last birthday, ignoring the burning of her eyes as she held back tears. She ignored the strain of her throat, stopping a sob that threatened to overtake her. She shoved the helmet (decorated by Damian and Jon) on her head, and sped out of the Cave entrance.

She gritted her teeth as she went way over the speed limit and just kept going, whipping in and out of traffic, like the assholes she raved at when she was in traffic in L.A. or Gotham at rush hour. Bette didn’t care, either they would get out of her way, or the cops would chase her down. (Vigilantes still had to follow the speed limit, after all.)

The communication link went live and she heard Tim and Jason’s voices.

_“Bette, are you okay? The cycle is saying that you’re going 100 miles per hour.” _

_“Bette’s not okay, shit head. Listen, slow down, let me come out and meet you. We’ll talk and bitch about the two assholes you call cousins. OK? Bette? Bette, answer us.” _

Bette stopped the bike on the Robert Kane Bridge. She took off the helmet, and put in on the bike. It looked like she was walking from there. Bette was not in the mood to talk, not even to Jason or Tim. The Robert Kane Bridge led straight to Sheldon Park and Crime Aley/Park Row, she’d be able to get a cab back to her apartment there.

She reached the peak of the bridge and stopped. Bette gripped the rails and turned to look at the sea. 

“AHHHHHHHH!”

She screamed. She let out the anger in a roar that no one in the very early morning hours heard, except maybe a few pigeons and seagulls, who were still sleeping in this cold winter morning.

Bette had been having a terribly long year. It all started when she found out that she might be a Spyral sleeper agent, programmed as a young girl by Aunt Kathy, who had just been using her as a prototype for her little spy assassin organization. Consulting telepaths, magic users, psychologists and scientists alike, Bette lived the knowledge that she might be a danger to everyone she cared about and it settle in the pit of her stomach like an anvil. Bruce and Kate had been even harder on her ever since, because they didn’t trust her. They never trusted her. 

And then, Bette had to deal with the fact that the woman she looked up to as a mother-figure had been evil and didn’t actually care a lick about Bette or her well-being. It didn’t help that Bette’s own abusive mother died recently, Bette being unable to forgive the woman who blamed Bette for ruining her life.

At least, then, she made things right with Dick. It was a small comfort that she and he were friends, for real this time. And she had Jason, Tim, Damian, Duke, Barbara, Stephanie, Cass, and Helena.

But did she really have them? If she went back to LA and gave up being Flamebird, would they care that she was gone? Sometimes, Bette didn’t think so. She was unnecessary.

It didn’t help that Hanukkah and Christmas were less than a week away, falling nearly on the same days this year. The holidays were hard for her. She never really celebrated Hanukkah or Christmas, because no one ever cared to include her in their traditions. Maybe Kate and Bruce were right.

She’d shouldn’t be there.

“Hi! You’re Flamebird! I’ve never met you before,” said a cheerful voice, startling her own of her dark, oppressive thoughts.

Bette startled and found herself face-to-face with a floating imp. “Bat-Mite?” She never had to tangle with the dimensional imp before, but she had heard the stories. 

He gasped, childlike in his excitement. “You know who I am? Wow! That’s a great honor.”

Bette didn’t feel like playing games. “Sure. What do you want? Batman’s that way.” She pointed the imp directly towards Wayne Manor stood over-looking the bay.

“Well, I was going that way, when I saw you! It’s really so cool to meet you. You’re Batman’s cousin,” said Bat-Mite.

Sighing, Bette nodded. “Yeah. So what? I’m not important enough to warrant any acknowledgment.”

Bat-Mite titled his head and said, “That’s not true. You’re very important!”

“Doubtful. I can jump off this bridge right now and die in the icy waters and it wouldn’t matter,” said Bette. It’s something she considered before in the back of her mind, to get rid of the gap in her being. 

“Well, if you did, I would save you. Like I said, you’re important, Mary Elizabeth Kane."

Bette shook her head, getting madder and madder at the little imp, taking all her hurt and disappointment towards Bruce, Kate, everyone and shouted at Bat-Mite, startling the imp into covering his ears, “Yeah, well, no one wants me anyway. I wish I had never been born!”

“Not true,” retorted Bat-Mite. “Let me show you.” He held up his hand and snapped his fingers.

“Wha?”

The last thing Bette heard was Jason calling out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it, let me know what you think. Once It's a Wonderful Life is done, I'll go back to all your requests from previous comments.


	7. It's a Wonderful Life Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Wonderful Life continues in Part 2
> 
> Trigger warnings still apply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wonderful comments. I'm glad people are enjoying this.
> 
> Just to be on the safe side, the Trigger Warnings of the Previous Chapter still apply.
> 
> Here's Part 2.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous when she opened her eyes. Bette adjusted to the light pouring in the window, landing right over her bed. She grunted and sat up. Blinking a few times and wiping her eyes, she stilled. The bedroom she was in was not the one at her apartment. Her apartment bedroom was sparsely decorated and barely lived in, but this one that she awoke in was very much lived in and homey.

The bed was a full size bed, at least. She had a nightstand next to her bed, with a bottle of water, a couple of bottles of prescriptions, and a pair of glasses. Her eyes flickered to the overfilled closest off to her right. She spied lots of sneakers and sport equipment. She had a dresser, an antique-looking one that was scratched in various places. There was one window, on the left side of her room, where the vinyl shades were partially cracked.

The room’s walls were beige, the rug was a deep green to match the comforter set on her bed, and there was a small desk, filled with papers too, and she was shaking her head.

“What the fuck,” she asked out-loud. She grabbed the glasses from the nightstand and put them on her face. Granted, she did need glasses, but mostly wore contacts because it wasn’t good for her image as a party girl heiress.

Memories slammed into like a freight train as soon as she stood up. She immediately sat back down on the bed and held her head. Bette remembered the fight with Kate and Bruce. She remembered driving off on her cycle, but after that nothing. But that wasn’t the problem. Bette remembered things that wasn’t from her life.

She remembered a loving single mother when Bette was a child.

“No, that’s not right.”

Bette recalled softball tournaments (not tennis tournaments, though she still remembered them). She remembered track meets. She remembered high school, public high school. She remembered college.

She remembered medical school.

Powering through the disorientation, she got up again and went to the desk where she found a smartphone (an Android, of course, because they are super durable). Was Bette in an alternate reality? Did she die? Did someone kidnap her and put in her in a place to mess with her already compromised memories?

She unlocked the phone, thankfully using the thumb print to unlock it and not a numerical passcode. Even if this wasn’t her life as she originally remembered it, if she had a cell phone, Bette knew in any life she’d have a scheduler. Bette looked through the phone—social media, the calendar, contacts, text messages (Mom was at the top of the list) and newsfeeds.

“Mary-Bette! Honey! Wake up, you have work in an hour!” A feminine voice shocked Bette out of her thoughts. Did she still live with her Mom? Or whoever’s Mom? 

Bette decided to try to see what was going on to gauge the situation. She quickly found an outfit already set out and dressed herself. Business casual and comfy sneakers. She grabbed the bag on her desk, shoved the medicine (looked like anti-depressants and anxiety meds), and her phone in the bag. Her Gotham Central Hospital ID hung off her purse. 

She exited the bedroom and found herself in an apartment. A small apartment to Bette’s standards. The bedroom opened right up into the living room. She smelled breakfast and Bette realized that she was very hungry. It’d be safe to eat, right?

“Morning, sleepy-head,” said Mom, the woman Bette assumed was “Mom.” Mom was a plump woman, a little shorter than Bette. Mom had brown hair and green eyes. She was standing in the small kitchen at the stove.

“Ah, good morning,” said Bette, sitting at the two-person table, “Mom.” It was weird calling someone that name. Her own mother was referred to as “Mother.”

There was a cup of tea ready there and a plate of pancakes, pork roll, and sunny-side up scrambled eggs. 

“Eat up! You have a big day of consultations today at the hospital,” said Mom, who moved away from the stove with a plate of her own. “You got in late last night. Everything okay?”

Bette smiled. “Uh, everything’s great. No worries.”

The two ate breakfast in a companionable silence. Bette normally didn’t have meals with other people (it was a rare treat when she was able to force Jason to sit down and eat a meal at a table; even rarer to nab a lunch with Kory and Donna). It was nice. The woman who was Mom wasn’t really giving Bette dangerous vibes.

“Oh, Mary-Bette, did you hear that Wonder Woman will be speaking at the UN next week,” asked Mom. “I know she’s your favorite hero.”

It was good to know that Wonder Woman existed in this delusional or daydream or alternate reality. “Yeah. She’s awesome. Oh, I better get to work.” Bette stood up and went to leave.

“Hey, where’s my hug and kiss, Mary-Bette?”

“Ah, sorry, Mom,” said Bette, awkwardly going over and hugged the woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Needless to say, Bette was not used to positive familial affection. It was kind of nice.

She rushed out of the apartment, found the elevator and headed down the streets. She found herself smack dab in the middle of the Bowery, just blocks away from Park Row/Crime Alley. Bette dug out the phone for the time and how long it was going to take to go from the Bowery to the Upper East Side site of Gotham Central Hospital.

Well, she didn’t want to be late for work.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“Dr. Goodwin, traffic that bad this morning, huh,” said the receptionist as soon as she entered the hospital.

She almost startled when she realized that her name was Mary Elizabeth Goodwin and not _Kane _. “The subway lines were backed up. Didn’t help that the Sprang Bridge was also shut down. This city is falling apart.”

“Just another day in Gotham,” laughed the receptionist. 

“You know it,” said Bette, grinning. “Ah, I best head to my office.” Apparently, Bette was a diagnostician doctor and she had her office on the first floor of the hospital. (Thank goodness, there were signs everywhere). 

Just like when she entered the hospital, as soon as she entered the office, Bette was startled by a familiar face. “Doc, you’re late! You have three patients you need to see before you’re meeting with the hospital board about funding your charity.”

“_**Harper?!**_”

“Yeah, what’s s’matter, Doc? Oh, nuts, did I bombard you too fast? Sorry,” said Harper. But this was not the Harper Row who Bette knew. This Harper had black hair, no blue hair in sight. Her nose rings were gone. She was dressed in business casual, instead of ripped jeans with chains, and band t-shirts. Her makeup was not the usual blue-based, but soft and barely noticeable.

Bette shook her head. “No, getting here was nuts today. How’s your brother?”

“Cullen? Uh, you know, pining over Timothy Drake again,” said Harper, rolling her eyes. That was more like the Harper Bette remembered. “And generally being a pain in the ass teenager.”

Bette grinned. She was glad that Harper and Cullen were still brother and sister in this strangely relaxing world. “Ah, he’ll grow out of it. Okay, let me put my stuff down and which room is the first patient in?”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Mom and Harper were right. Today was a busy day for her. Bette struggled with the patients (thank God, she wrote notes), but she charmed the pants off of the hospital board. Apparently, she was trying to get more doctors to go to the clinics in the rougher parts of town. From her own scheduler, Bette found that she was also working at Dr. Thompkins’ clinic in Park Row. She was sitting in her office, listening to Harper dole out orders to the team Bette had. Harper, as it turned out, was Bette’s top-tier assistant, who Mary-Bette had as her mouth-piece for her team when she didn’t want to talk.

Right now, Bette had a pounding headache. Throughout the day, she noticed that she was losing memories of her actual life and more and more of Mary-Bette’s life were becoming more prominent. At least, she remembered Harper, but it was discerning to remember Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph, Bruce, Kate and the others’ names but she couldn’t recall what they looked like or sounded like. It was rather disturbing.

She sighed, as she heard a buzzing of a notification from her phone. She blinked—it was Bruce. Bruce was doing a live press conference.

Bette clicked it immediately. 

_“Hey, thank you everyone for coming or watching. Today, the Martha Wayne Foundation is announcing plans to build a community rec center for the children of Park Row. Needless to say, those living in Park Row suffer from the highest crime rates in the city, despite the efforts of the Mayor, the police and even the masked vigilantes…”_

Bette shook her head.

What was she doing playing at someone else’s life? As nice it was to have a loving mother, a good friend in Harper, and a successful career as a doctor making a difference, this was not hers. 

And then she remembered Bat-Mite.

“That imp,” hissed Bette, under her breath. She stormed out of her office, startling Harper and her team of doctors. “Harper, I need a day off tomorrow. Help me with that.”

“Oh, okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.


	8. It's a Wonderful Life Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette learns more about her new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings still apply.

Thankfully, Bette was able to take the day off, because “Mary-Bette” accrued a ton of sick and vacation time. That morning off, she ate breakfast with “Mom” again and decided that the first person she would seek out would be Barbara Gordon. If anyone knew something fishy going on in Gotham City, Barbara would know. She did a quick research on this version of Barbara and found that Jim Gordon was still the Police Commission of GCPD and that Barbara worked at Gotham City Central Library as the head librarian.

Gotham City Central Library was in the City Hall District where a lot of the city buildings were located. The one thing that Bette was unable to find was anything on Batgirl or Batwoman. She knew there was still Batman and Robin, of course. Bruce’s parents still got killed in Crime Alley when he was eight, so of course, Bruce would become Batman. Robin looked to still be Tim. There was Nightwing, of course. And Bette would know him anywhere.

She took the subway once again to get across the city. Admittedly, Bette loved reading but due to her busy schedule, she never found time to read anymore. Libraries, however, were safe havens for her as a young girl—the only place that wouldn’t kick her out until closing. And Malibu had some very nice, high-tech libraries due.

Gotham City Central Library exuded a certain feeling, however. A feeling of a certain oldness, a well-worn feeling, the Library definitely been through a lot of things over the years. It was like when you went to the New York Library in Manhattan too or any of the older libraries in Europe.

She went to the information desk, where Bette saw a familiar red-head. Barbara was very much in her element, hair in a messy bun, wearing her glasses and talking excitedly with a patron. Bette waited in line (she double-checked her wallet earlier for a library card).

Finally, Barbara called her over.

“What can I do for you today,” asked Barbara, smiling.

“I’m doing some tutoring, so I need all the information on the Old Families of Gotham,” said Bette. 

Barbara’s eyes lit up. “Awesome. One of my favorite topics! So, it is for a literature class or a history class.”

Bette smiled. “Both. I’m actually a doctor, but I volunteer in my spare time.”

“We all do what we can,” said Barbara, typing away on the computer. “You heard about the community center that Bruce Wayne is building?”

“Yeah,” said Bette, nodding. “It’s a nice thought, but that doesn’t fix the systemic problems of our society.”

Barbara smirked, a familiar smirk when she had a good night out beating up baddies. “That’s what I told my father.”

“Not that Bruce Wayne isn’t a good guy. He took in those kids, after all,” said Bette. She needed to know if Damian or Jason were around too—because they’d be more game to help her than Dick and Tim (Tim’s too logical for his own good). Even Cass and Helena might be a better option.

Bette knew that there’d be no way to get to Bruce Wayne, as in this world, they weren’t cousins.

Barbara snorted. “Dick and Tim are nice boys, I guess. I’ve met them before, but I fear Bruce’s poor influence. Ah, here you go, a complete listing of everything you need about the Old Families of Gotham. If you want to take a look at the newspaper headlines or the other primary source copies, let me know, and I’ll set you up with a computer.”

“Thank you,” said Bette. She took the paper that Barbara handed to her. It was very strange not to have that bond with Barbara. The two always gotten along, even when they probably shouldn’t have gotten along with each other. 

Bette grabbed the books easily and set up at a table to watch Barbara. Bette also used her phone to look up more about Bruce Wayne, the Fox family and Kate. She went through the books and the articles on her phone and the more distressed she became.

It was evident that Kate was still in the Army, from the small articles several gossip rags did about the Kane family. She didn’t speak her truth back then and kept doing something that she wasn’t meant to do.

Bruce only ever adopted Dick. Tim was merely living with Bruce because Tim’s parents were always traveling and the parents rather have someone responsible like Alfred looking after their son. There was no mention of Jason Todd. She searched the papers to see if he came up anywhere else.

Jason was still Red Hood—not an anti-hero or vigilante, but a crime boss, who did run out the Falcone and Maroni families. She found an old article about Red Hood v. Joker that she couldn’t stomach to read, as Batman ultimately got Joker sent to Arkham and Red Hood to Blackgate Prison. Red Hood’s second-in-command was Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of the notorious mobster Bertinelli, and as Huntress, she ran things while Red Hood waited out his sentence (or for his next break out).

Duke Thomas was the recipient of the Martha Wayne Foundation Scholarship for Academic and Athletic Excellence, for a full-ride at Gotham University. Luke and Tam Fox were living their best lives, too. 

Eventually, she needed access to more newspapers and Barbara did set her up. Bette didn’t like that she found Stephanie Brown following in her father’s footsteps as a petty criminal. Cassandra was a known assassin-for-hire along with her father David Cain. 

The reports about the League of Assassins told Bette that Damian was still there and that Bruce probably had no idea he had a son out there that needed him. Bette’s heart ached to think that Damian was still be manipulated by his grandfather and mother.

Bette found no Batgirl or Batwoman.

There was barely a family of vigilantes, who despite arguing and fighting still cared about each other when push came to shove.

After hours of the depressing information, she knew that she needed to talk to Bruce. But how would she be able to talk to him? 

“Dr. Thompkins, duh,” whispered Bette, as she left the library to head back. She was certain that if she showed Dr. Thompkins the plans that “Mary-Bette” had for the charity health-care, maybe Dr. Thompkins would get Bruce on board. 

But would Bruce even believe Bette? He barely took her in consideration when they were cousins, and not they were strangers.

She decided to stop at home, where “Mom” had come back from work (“Mom” was a teacher at an elementary school) and already started dinner. “I could have started that for you, Mom.”

“Nonsense, you never take time off,” said “Mom.” “You look upset dear, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Bette

“Mom” raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you. Mary-Bette, you know you can always talk to me. It’s you and I against the world, remember?”

Oh, how Bette wished that this woman was her real mother. Bette laughed. “Unless you can tell me how to get through two emotionally constipated, serious people, so they actually listen to me and hear what I say without dismissing me as useless.”

“Oh, dear, some parents are giving you trouble again at the hospital again,” said “Mom.” “They think you’re a quack and that you don’t know what you’re doing because you’re a woman and you look so young.”

“Sort of.”

“Mary-Bette, the only way that you will have another person understand your feelings is if you talk to them about it. If you don’t say it, then how will they know? Communication is the only way. Treat them like adults and be firm in your words.”

Bette smiled. “Thanks, Mom.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was the middle of the night. Instead of searching out Bruce through Dr. Thompkins, Bette decided to get to the being that caused this mess. Bat-Mite found her on the bridge a couple of days ago, so he’d have to show up again. She walked to the Robert Kane Bridge, climbing to the very top.

She held the coat against her. “Bat-Mite! Listen to me! I want my old life back! This is not mine! My old life sucks but it’s mine! Please!”

Bette’s reality flickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	9. It's a Wonderful Life Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to It's a Wonderful Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming reading this weird interpretation of a classic movie
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Talk of Suicide, and Depression

“You didn’t like the life I gave you in a world without Mary Elizabeth Kane,” asked Bat-Mite, completely innocently. 

Bette found herself in some sort of space between dimensions, as it looked like Gotham was in black and white, while she and Bat-Mite were in color. She gave the imp an angry look. “What the hell was that?”

“Like I said, a world without you. There you were another person completely, despite having the same name,” said Bat-Mite, simply. “That’s what you wished for!”

“Yeah, in the heat of my downward depression spiral, you’re not supposed to take it literally,” scolded Bette. “And you are wrong! About the life everyone else would live. Barbara would have definitely still been Batgirl."

“Would she though?”

“Of course! Commissioner Gordon didn’t want Barbara to become a police officer like him, so she decided to become a vigilante with her self-training as a detective and gymnastic skills,” said Bette, arguing. 

Bat-Mite hummed. “Oh, but she would never had gotten courage to do so if she hadn’t seen a girl younger than her, who had no superpowers, go out as Bat-Girl alongside the original Batwoman. The majority of female heroes have powers from magic, science or because they are aliens. You proved to Barbara that she could be a hero too.”

Tears filled her eyes, Bette shook her head. “That’s not true.”

“But it is,” said Bat-Mite, waving his head. Suddenly, they were in a room, specifically Barbara Gordon’s childhood bedroom at the Gordon house and Bette was watching a memory or the past. There a fifteen-year-old Barbara sat in her room watching the television, clutching a pillow to her chest. She was watching footage of twelve-year-old Bette, as Bat-Girl, swinging in to the save the day by disarming a bomb and rescuing Robin.

_“If she can do it, so can I.”_

Bette sniffled. She always knew that Barbara held Bette in a good light, unlike most others. Bette _didn’t know_.

“See?”

“Fine, but Kate still being in the Army? Bullshit. She would have been a good soldier but she wasn’t happy there, hiding who she was,” said Bette. 

Bat-Mite sighed. “You know. You really think so little of yourself.”

The imp snapped his fingers again.

This time, they were in Kate’s room at West Point. The twenty-something year old Kate was sitting on her bed, on the phone, looking miserable.

_ “Thanks for calling me, Bette. You’re a sweet kid. I’m sorry I’m not much a conversationalist.”_

Bette heard her own voice from the phone, younger than she was at the moment. It was much more airy and light. _ “No worries, Katie! Someone had to remember your birthday! Bet Bruce didn’t even call.” _

Kate snorted. _ “Our big cousin had Alfred send me a present with his name on it.” _

_ “That’s so like Bruce! But Katie, you don’t sound too happy. You need to talk to someone as chill as me?” _

_ “I’m in a bit of trouble, Bette, nothing you can do to help me.” _

_ “Kate. I know you think I’m young, but I’m your cousin. We’re family. I got your back.” _

Kate let out a sharp laugh. Bette began to remember this conversation she and Kate had a long time ago. _ “You’d be the only one.” _

_ “Screw everyone else. I don’t know what it is, but you are one of the strongest people I know. You’re never afraid to be who you are. I admire that about you, Katie. Truly.” _

“Holy shit,” said Bette, blinking back more tears, as the image of the past swirled. “You mean that I gave Kate the nudge to tell the truth about her sexuality to the dumbasses at West Point?”

“She wanted to be the fearless person you admired,” said Bat-Mite. “And before you ask, you influenced Batman too.”

Bette snorted. “Now that I know is a bunch of bullshit, Bat-Mite. Bruce barely tolerates me, let alone acknowledges our family relation.”

Bat-Mite twirled around and lightly bopped Bette on the head. “He only took in Jason and the kids earnestly because you yelled at him. Don’t you remember?”

Bette made a face. Her head hurt, but she thought through her limited interactions with Bruce. It took her a few minutes to remember. It had been after Dick left Bruce, became Nightwing and joined the Titans. She recalled seeing Dick heartbroken at the thought of Bruce “replacing him” with a kid he just picked up off the streets (Jason).

She remembered that she took a flight to Gotham and went to Wayne Manor to tell Bruce he wasn’t being fair to Dick or to Jason and that they both deserved to have a parent that cared and not a “boss.” She vaguely recalled her calling him out on his other bullshit but it mainly that Dick and Jason and any other kids he came across deserved his best as a father.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you are important,” said Bat-Mite. 

Suddenly, there was another person popping up into this in-between space. Bette knew this imp. It was Superman’s foe Mr. Mxyzptlk.

“Mite, what the fuck? Why did you kidnap one of the Bats? Are you insane,” shouted (read: whining) the other dimensional imp. “Batman and Batwoman stormed the 5th Dimension looking for you, after getting Shazam to give them access to it via the Rock of Eternity. They are pissed beyond belief. Bullies the lot of them!”

“Oops,” said Bat-Mite. “I better get you back to real Gotham. Batman is scary when he’s mad at me!”

“Hey! I’m sorry if my cousins scared you,” said Bette. 

“Nah, I’m used to it. Mite, send her back. You’re a bit o’ trouble bringin’ the wrath of the Bat Clan upon us.”

And the two imps snapped their fingers.

Bette found herself back on the Robert Kane Bridge, sometime during rush hour traffic.

“Oh, nuts,” said Bette, making sure that she was not going to be hit by a car.

“Hey there, kiddo! Need a lift,” asked a familiar voice. Superman was hovering near the bridge.

“Superman,” asked Bette, shocked. “I can’t believe he called you.” Superman easily picked up Bette to fly her back to Wayne Manor.

“Lois was not pleased being woken up at the crack of dawn by his frantic phone call, yelling at me to get my “ass in gear because my cousin was kidnapped by a dimensional imp”,” chuckled Superman and getting Bruce’s voice spot on when he was quoting Bruce. “Glad that the imps didn’t hurt you. Though they are more of a pest than harmful.”

Bette’s face flushed. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Superman.”

“Ah, don’t worry, not the weirdest wake-up call to get first thing in the morning,” said Superman. “Do you know that Booster Gold and Blue Beetle crashed into my old apartment and then ate all my food a few years back?”

Bette giggled. “Sounds like them.”

Superman grinned. 

Moments later, Superman landed on the lawn of Wayne Manor, placing Bette gently down on the ground. He immediately lifted off the ground. “Welp, gotta get back to work!” 

“Thanks, Superman!”

Superman smiled gently at her. “And Bette, please do me a favor and talk to someone about your bad thoughts. It’s okay not to be okay, but you are loved and needed more than you know.” 

Bette blinked, and Superman was gone.

_Super-hearing_ thought Bette to herself, wondering how many conversations and people Superman could listen to at one time. But she was jolted out of her thoughts, when she was crashed into by three people—Barbara, Jason, and Tim. Barbara had latched on tightly to Bette first, with Tim hugging them both and Jason gathering everyone in his arms.

“Bette, you’re back! Thank God,” said Barbara, voice choked up from tears. “I gave your idiot cousins a piece of my mind, don’t you worry! They know they were wrong.”

“Aww, geez, Babs, don’t cry, or I’m gonna start,” said Dick, who was standing by Damian and Duke who were also outside on the lawn. “Welcome back, Bette.”

“Thanks, Dickie. How long was I gone?”

“Two days, Miss Mary Elizabeth. If you all would come inside, I have made pancakes,” said Alfred, calling from the door.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“I’m sorry, Bette,” said Kate, hugging Bette tightly. “Truly, truly, never again. I won’t ever try to send you away again. It’s not my choice, not Bruce’s choice.” Kate let Bette go.

Bruce looked stressed. “I am sorry, too, Bette.” Bruce gave her an awkward hug.

Sighing, Bette said, “I’m gonna be frank with you two. It really hurts when you act like you don’t want me around. You’re my family. You were the only two that seemed care when I was younger and I know I can be annoying and clingy, and I know that I might put us in danger with the whole Spyral sleeper agent thing, but I chose this life as a vigilante. You guys are devoted to the Mission. I’m just devoted to my family.”

Kate looked misty-eyed, nodding. “We’ve been terrible. I’ve been terrible.”

Bruce had a pained look on his face. “We DO want you around, Bette. I know I don’t say it much, but I’m glad to have you and Kate in my life.”

Bette grinned. “I’m gonna do better to tell you things more frankly about my feelings, so long as you guys listen. I’m still a little mad at you, but I do know that you’re sorry.”

“I’ll do better too,” said Kate, promising.

Bruce sighed. “I’ll try too. Talking about my feelings is not my strong suit.”

“Would’ve never guessed, Bruce,” chorused Kate and Bette, at the same time. Bette giggled. Kate laughed.

Bruce chuckled.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“Hey,” said Jason, entering the room.

Bette blinked, sitting at the kitchen table of her apartment, several days after returning from her dimensional jaunt. “You broke into my apartment again, Jason, what’s up?”

He came over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Bette stared into Jason’s blue-green eyes and he said, deadly serious, “When you get that shit in your heart about not wanting to be alive anymore, you come to talk to me. Don’t be alone with those dark thoughts. Promise.”

Bette winced. “Tim hacked my cell phone when I dumped the bike and the helmet and you heard what I said.”

Jason nodded. “Promise.”

“Okay, Jase, I promise,” said Bette. “Thanks for caring.”

“Yeah, you do the same for me so let me help you too.”

Bette smiled at him.

Things were far from perfect and there were a lot of things to work on with her family, but Bette was happy to have this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I've gotten a lot of great suggestions from you guys, so thanks! I'll be back in the new year with more Bette stories!


	10. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette babysits Damian and the two get some one-on-one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (requested by _**Batmango**_ and _**Tsukiakari1203**_ to have Bette and Damian interacting)
> 
> I'm definitely writing more about interactions between Bette and Damian, two of my favorite Batfamily members!

“Father, I am 13 years old! I do not need a babysitter,” demanded/complained Damian, as his father completely ignored him as Bruce dragged Damian by the arm to the apartment of Bette Kane. Damian was unhappy that he was going to have to spend Friday, Saturday and Sunday with Mary Elizabeth Kane. He didn’t need someone watching him. He was a perfectly responsible vigilante.

Bruce stopped walking and looked at Damian. His father was unamused, frowning. “Damian, the last time I left you home by yourself, you and Jon and the Shazam family, _except Billy_, started a prank war against each other, and Joker got involved. That’s never happening again. The prank war lasted three weeks. Never again.”

Damian scowled. That was not his fault. Yeah, he may have not stopped Freddy or Jon, but Damian was not the one who started it.

“You listen to Bette. Consider her authority on par with mine. What she says goes, understood,” stated Bruce, unrelenting.

Scowling, Damian replied, “Very well. I will mind Mary Elizabeth’s word.”

Bruce knocked on Bette’s apartment door and it immediately swung open to reveal the pretty blonde cousin of Bruce. Bruce slightly smiled, slightly. “Thanks for doing this such short notice, Bette.”

“Course, Bruce,” said Bette, smiling widely. “You go do what you gotta do. Damian and I will be just fine this weekend.”

Bruce nodded, as he moved Damian into the apartment. “I’ll see you on Sunday night, Damian, Bette. Be good.”

“Bye, Father, stay safe,” said Damian, still slightly scowling.

“You too,” said Bruce, as he ruffled Damian’s hair. He turned and left. His father had a Justice League mission and all of Damian’s normal minders were busy with their own things and Alfred was on vacation with his daughter for a couple of weeks. And since Lois was on assignment and Superman was going with Damian’s father on the mission, Jon was staying at his grandparents’ house. Damian was never staying at the Kent Farm unless it was a holiday. He was NOT a farm boy type.

It left Bette and Damian staring at each other awkwardly. “Well, welcome. I set up the guest room for you. You can go put your bag down. I’m gonna start dinner, and then we’ll get ready for patrol. You’ll be with me in my area.”

“Very well. I hope Father told you that I’m a vegan,” said Damian.

“Damian, I know you are,” said Bette, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. “I’m from Malibu. Everyone’s a vegan there, so I swear it’ll be good food. Guest room is the first door on the left.

Damian nodded, as he went to the guest room. Mary Elizabeth’s apartment was sparkling clean, barely like someone lived there. It wasn’t as big as the Kane Family penthouse. It was actually an above average Gotham City apartment. To be honest, Damian had not spent time with Bette in a one-on-one capacity before today. There was always someone around, be it one of Damian’s brothers, or Bruce or Kate or any number of Gotham’s vigilante community or any Titan.

Mary Elizabeth Kane was actually a mystery to Damian. He read the files that Bruce had on her in the Cave, but that didn’t tell him what kind of person she was, not really. The files were strengths, weaknesses, known enemies, major incidents as a vigilante, and things in that vein. But otherwise, Damian didn’t really know her, but she was family, so he supposed this weekend would be a good opportunity to learn more about her.

Naturally, Damian would snoop around a bit to see what kind of things Bette kept in her apartment. From his training, he knew that you can tell a lot about someone from where and how they lived. 

Damian dropped his bag on the bed and kicked off his sneakers. He turned back around and peaked his head out of the room to see Bette milling about in the kitchen. 

Good, Damian thought to himself. It gave him, at least, twenty minutes before she was unoccupied. First, he went to the bathroom. It was no surprise to find in spotless as well. There was a coordinated bathroom theme of starfish in off-blue and off-green colors. He opened the mirror and found the normal things—ibuprofen, Tums, Pepto, a prescription for a higher dose pain medicine that looked barely used, and a small first aid kit. 

Damian nodded. A normal bathroom and Damian knew better to look under the sink because that’s where unmentionable feminine hygiene products were usually stored. (He had been scarred for life when he was busy raiding Cassandra’s bathroom of toilet paper for the prank war, okay?!)

He left the bathroom. There were a couple of hall closets, but that was linens and storage and probably a hidden space for her vigilante gear.

Damian didn’t want to go into her room, even he knew that was too much. Instead he wandered back into the living room.

Ah, her desk, that was an easy thing to look at without much hassle. The desk was under the big window of the apartment. Bette was still moving about the kitchen. He appreciated that she was actually cooking dinner. Most of the time when he was stuck with Todd, or Drake, or Richard, or the others, they normally ordered take-out.

The desk had the normal things on it—bills, her laptop, her tablet, pens, stationary. He quickly opened each of the drawers of the desk. Nothing unusual about it until he opened the bottom drawer

_Souvenirs._

What was it making the older generation of vigilantes and heroes keep souvenirs of their past exploits? Damian just didn’t get it and his father had an entire Cave full of them.

To anyone else, it’d be a box of knick-knacks, but Damian knew these were from past fights. He rifled through it as quietly as possible until he pulled out a half-mask, one that he recognized.

“You fought the Daughters of Acheron?!”

He said it before he was able to stop himself.

Bette came over from the kitchen and saw what Damian had pulled out. She burst out laughing. “Geez, Timmy did the same thing the first time I watched him! But yeah, me and Barb took them on, oh, I think Jason was still Robin.”

“That’s not in my father’s files,” said Damian, arms crossed. He almost didn’t believe her, but she had no visible tells of lying.

“Like I tell Bruce everything I do. He’s my cousin. As far as I’m concerned, we are the same tier in this family. He’s not my boss, nor father nor guardian, you know,” replied Bette, easily. “Now, do you want some vegetable stir-fry or not?”

Damian put the mask down and closed the drawer of Bette’s souvenirs. He shuffled himself to the kitchen, where plates were ready filled with vegetable stir-fry. “Normally, my siblings order take-out.”

“Alfred surely would be disappointed,” said Bette, as they both got seated. “So, you ask during dinner, you know?”

“Ask what?”

“About the Daughters of Acheron,” said Bette, simply. “I’m not in a heavy believer in the concept of “need-to-know basis” that my cousin is so fond of in order to not tell anyone what he’s doing. You can ask me mostly anything.”

“Mostly,” retorted Damian. “Alright, so how did you and Gordon even run into the Daughters? I know for a fact that they are not the easiest to spot. They blend in quite well.”

“Well,” said Bette, thoughtfully. “This was like maybe the fifth time that me and Barb teamed up. So we were pretty young at the time, and we had both gotten invited to the Mayor Declan’s son’s birthday party. I was invited because I was a Kane. And Barbara was invited because of the Commissioner. It was a dreadful party, by the way, so me and Barb left early and just so happened to run into the Irish mob gang, the Murphy. They don’t exist anymore, by the way. Anyway, so then…”

Then, Damian realized something.

“Wait, stop, and tell me that story later. Do you know embarrassing stories about Richard, Drake and Todd?”

“Yeah, of course, I do.”

_~_~_~_~_~

“Bette, why does Damian know about every single time I got kidnapped the first year I was Robin?!”

“No idea, Dickie.”

“Bette, seriously!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think


	11. Girls' Night Out Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls’ Night Out goes awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (requested by _**Batmango**_ to have the Batgirls have a night out together)
> 
> Well, it's aftermath, infer what you will

Dick Grayson had a late night chasing after his brothers on patrol. Tim and Damian were having a surge in their weird rivalry again and Jason was not helping by egging them on, so it was up to Dick to make sure no one lost a limb or get hurt too bad. He finally managed to climb into his bed near 7am, when immediately, as his eyes closed, his phone rang. Groaning in dismay, he answered it.

“’lo?”

_“Morning, Dickie.”_ It was the voice of Bette Kane, one of his oldest friends. He vaguely remembered Barbara saying that she was going out with “the girls” last night. Dick immediately sat up, concerned. _Do you mind coming to Brooklyn to get me and the girls out of holding, yeah?”_

“Bette, what happened,” said Dick, getting out of bed, and grabbing the clothes he just took off.

_ “There may have been a fight at the club and we may have kicked some ass, and the cops got called. It was one hell of a night let me tell you.”_

He always admired the way that Bette managed to stay positive and keep things light, never freaking out much about anything. Dick managed to get his clothes, shoes and grab his keys. He was going to have to stop at the garage and get a big enough SUV to fit everyone. “Okay, do I have to post bail?”

_ “Nah, no one’s pressing charges,” _ replied Bette, easily. 

“Alright, what precinct and who do I have to talk to when I get there?” Bette rattled the information off to him. “I’ll be there in a couple of hours.”

_“Thanks, Dickie.”_

After he picked up oversized SUV, the drive took Dick a lot longer than he would have liked. He had to drive all the way to Brooklyn from Gotham City, which was at the near end of the state, especially since he hit rush-hour traffic on the New Jersey Turnpike and in tunnel. Eventually he found himself navigating through the streets of Brooklyn, before finding metered parking and getting to the precinct.

“Hi, I’m here to talk to Sgt. Regan,” said Dick, hoping he didn’t look too much like a mess with not having slept in a day, once he was at the front desk of the precinct. 

Before the officer at the front desk responded, a voice called out.

“I’m Sgt. Regan. You must be Dick Grayson. Here to pick up the ladies,” replied the sergeant, who was probably a few years older than Dick. “Follow me.” Dick followed him to the holding cell where his two surrogate sisters, his girlfriend and his friends were sitting there, completely unfazed, sitting there in their club dresses.

“We, ah, had to take their heels from them,” explained the sergeant. “I just need to you fill out some paperwork and they are free to go.”

Once the matter was settled, Dick was shuffling the eleven women out of the precinct. Now that they were out of the holding cell, he was furious with them. “You know how worried I was when Bette called me!? I thought you were supposed to be the responsible ones!”

“Dick, breathe, your face is turning red,” said Barbara, putting her arm around him to calm him down. “Chasing the boys down all night again?”

“I’m gonna scold you all the way home, I hope you know,” said Dick, as Barbara put him in the back with them, while Bette pried the keys out of Dick’s hands.

“We’re sorry, Dick,” said Cassandra, who was genuinely concerned that Dick was about to have a breakdown from the lack of sleep. “But don’t tell Bruce.”

“Or Roy,” piped up Kory. After a moment, “Or Jason.”

“Or Gar,” said Raven.

“Or Diana,” said Donna.

“Or Cullen,” said Harper.

Everyone was piling into the car. Stephanie interjected, “Don’t tell Tim either, ok, thanks.”

“Or Kate,” said Bette, getting read in the driver’s seat. At least, Dick knew that Bette was a good driver, as she learned to drive in the clogged highways of LA. “Or Alfred.”

“Don’t tell my dad,” said Barbara, from the spot in the SUV next to him.

“Or Dinah,” said Helena.

Dick grumbled. “You’re lucky I love you all.”

“Thanks, Dickie, we love you too!” 

Dick passed out the moment that Bette pulled the SUV away from the curb.

A few hours later, Barbara was now driving and dropping Bette off, who was the last one of the ladies, at her apartment building. Bette grinned at the couple, as she got out of the vehicle. “Had fun, Barb. 10/10 we should do this again, except the part about getting arrested. Thanks for coming for us, Dick.”

Barbara laughed. “Get some sleep, I’ll text you later, Bette.”

“Kk,” said Bette, nodding.

Dick asked, before Bette ran off. “How’d you get the charges dropped, Bette?”

Bette laughed, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Boy Wonder?” She kissed Barb on the cheek and then Dick. “Night. Or morning. Or afternoon.”


	12. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette’s been away, so she and Helena catch-up and cuddle (for **_Molly_Hats_**)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Bette/Helena goodness for you all!

“I missed you!” Bette hugged Helena tightly when Helena opened her front door to her apartment. Bette had been away training some tennis kids for the summer and she had missed her beloved girlfriend Helena terribly. Helena laughed lightly, returning the hug.

“Missed you too,” said Helena. “I already ordered the Thai food, have I got stories to tell you!”

Bette let Helena go and entered the apartment. She shut the door behind her. “Well, I’ve got stories to tell you myself, babe!” They sat down at Helena’s two-person table, where the Thai food was still warm and spread out. Bette almost cried because Helena remembered all of her favorites. “So, what happened in Gotham while I was gone?”

Helena gave Bette a soft look. “Harley officially, officially dumped Joker.”

Bette’s jaw dropped. “Like seriously!?!? Good for her! How’d it go down? Give me the dirty details. Was there a fight?”

Laughing, Helena said, “Nothing too crazy. Anyway, Harley and Ivy had been on a “shopping spree” when Joker broke out of Arkham again. Ivy got knocked out. Harley got pissed and she started fighting with Joker. Me, Canary, and Batgirl got word of a big fighting in the shopping district so we headed over. We ran into the Robins who had been heading there because of the robberies. Some people were live-streaming the fight. Brave, idiot souls.”

“Wow,” said Bette, eyes wide. “That’s what I get for going to a no-wifi tennis training camp.”

“Anyway, by the time we all got there, Catwoman had shown up, Ivy had woken up, and the three were being helped by the GCPD to get Joker. It was a sight,” mused Helena. “Even better, the Big Bad Bat was off with the Justice League so he missed it.”

“Bet, my cousin was disappointed,” said Bette.

“Oh! That’s not all. Batwoman showed up, too.”

Bette snickered, taking a bite of her food. “I’m sure that was interesting.” Helena launched into the rest of her story about the epic dumping of the Joker by Harley. “So, I guess Harley’s getting the help that she needs now.”

“Ah, more like she and Ivy split, so who knows?” Helena paused and then said, “Kate still hates me, you know.”

“She doesn’t.”

“How was Bruce more okay with us dating than Kate?!? Explain it to me.”

Bette shrugged, as they finished the takeout and cleaned up. “Uhh, Bruce only gets protective about the ones he sees as kids. I’m his cousin and you’re sorta his friend. Kate still thinks I’m a kid, sometimes.”

“I’m gonna have to fight her, then,” said Helena. 

Bette made a face. “You can’t fight Kate, babe.”

“I can take her.”

“Of course, you can,” said Bette, soothingly, “but Kate’s probably also getting back at me for giving Renee the shovel talk when they were dating.”

“Really!?”

Once the food was cleared, they went to the couch to cuddle and watch some shows. Bette snuggled into Helena’s side. “But seriously, Kate will come around someday. She’s just stubborn.”

“Just like you,” said Helena, fondly, kissing the top of Bette’s head.

“Kane family trait, what can I say? It’s worked out for me before, after all, I have you.”

“Aww, Bette, you sweetie! I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk more about Bette Kane or the Batgirls or JayBette or JayBetteHel or BetteHel, I have a twitter now:
> 
> @StorytellerAo3


	13. Bombass Batcousins Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the group text chat between Bruce, Kate, and Bette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit light-hearted and fun and we all need chaos Batcousins in our lives  
Bruce is Big B, a nickname he’s been resigned to for ages  
Bette is Little B, she thinks it’s cute  
Kate is Katie, only because it annoys her when Bruce and Bette call her it and both of them find it hilarious

_A Name Change or Two_

**BOMB-ASS COUSINS CHAT**

_Big B: _ Bette, did you change the groupt chat name again?

_Little B: _ Had Babs do it for me.

_Big B: _ (sigh)

_Katie: _ Don’t be such a dad, Bruce.

_Little B: _ LMAO, nice one Katie.

_Katie: _ Group chat name aside (btw I approve), but…CHANGE MY NAME BACK THIS INSTANT, MARY ELIZABETH KANE!!!!!

_Little B: _ Nah.

_Big B: _ Oh, Goddamnit, not this argument again…

_Katie: _ IT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE A TEENAGE BABYSITTER.

_Little B: _ rofl

_Big B: _ she’s gonna get you back for this, Bette

_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Bad Press_

**BOMB-ASS COUSINS CHAT**

_Katie: _ Did you ducking see that Gotham Gazette article about us?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!??!??!

_Big B: _ I’m in space, rn, Katie, so no, I’ve not seen it

_Katie: _ here: **https://gothamgazette.org/society-pages-article-Wayne-and-Kane-cousins-at-Mayor-gala-embarrassment/623656623/**

_Little B: _ At least the pictures got us looking snazzy af

_Big B: _ Exactly what we want. We need them to continue to see as vapid rich disasters who can’t function 

_Katie: _ Yeah, I know, but step-mom is not pleased with me and giving Dad a headache about it therefore giving ME a headache about “proper behavior.” Though…they expect it out of you two…

_Little B: _ YAY! Bruce, we’re vapid rich disasters <3<3<3

_Big B: _ Good

_~_~_~_~_~

_#ImTellingBatman_

**BOMB-ASS COUSINS CHAT**

_Big B: _ Mary Elizabeth, Katherine, care to tell me why #ImTellingBatman is trending on Twitter, alongside #Batwoman and #Flamebird. I swear, every time I come back from space…

_Katie: _ why ru asking us????

_Little B: _ yeah, why you coming for us, cuz????

_Big Bg: _ …  
…  
…  
How much is this gonna cost me?

_Little B: _ no worries, Alfie is on it!

_Big B: _ (worried)

_~_~_~_~_~

Supersons

**BOMB-ASS COUSINS CHAT**

_Little B: _ BRUCE GODDAMN WAYNE, YOU COME HOME RN AND DEAL WITH YOUR SON!!!!!!!!!!! AND CALL CLARK AND LOIS TO COME GET JON!!!!!!!

_Katie: _ Oh shit, what did Damian and Jon do this time? So glad I took Diana on that training trip to Themscyria instead of babysitting one of Bruce’s brats.

_Little B: _ BRUCE  
BRUCE  
ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE  
BRUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Big B: _ Sorry, your cousin is a little tied up at the moment, Bette. It’s Selina btw. What did the two hellions do now?

_Little B: _ Like ew, I don’t need to know the kinky sex stuff you two get into

_Big B: _ I assure you, kiddo, it’s not what you think. So on the scale of 1-10, what did the two do, so I can tell Bruce.

_Katie: _ OMG this is hilarious…I gotta tell Diana

_Bette: _ Oh, you know, STARTED A STUPID GANG WAR BETWEEN TWO HIGH SCHOOL GANGS!!!! Damian and Jon are with Dick now, but me, Jason and Helena are trying to stop it. This is what happens when Bruce just lets Damian do whatever he wants. I swear he was stricter with Dick, Jason, Tim and Cass.

_Big B: _ I’ll be there in fifteen minutes…

_~_~_~_~_~

_All the Good Things_

**BOMB-ASS COUSINS CHAT**

_Big B: _   
** https://gothamuni.edu/news/new-medical-building-donation-from-wayne-enterprises/ **   
** https://gothamuni.edu/news/bruce-wayne-pay-student-loans-gotham-resisdents/ **   
** http://wayneenterprises.co.us/news/internship-program-expanded/ **

_Katie: _   
** https://pridegotham.org/profiles/kate-kane/ **   
** https://pridegotham.org/profiles/bette-kane/ **   
** https://veteransofgotham.org/news/kane-family-donation/ **

_Bette:_   
** https://sacredheartofsaintmary.org/news/new-house-building-for-foster-kids/ **   
** https://tennisassociationofgotham.org/news/bette-kane-faces-old-rival-in-exhibition-charity-match/ **   
** https://gothamfashionnetwork.com/news/bette-kane-backs-park-row-born-designer/  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, i'll write more of these
> 
> needless to say, none of the links are real, ofc


	14. Third-Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette gives Renee a shovel talk (as requested by _**Batmango**_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Renee Montoya, sometimes, _sometimes_ _**really**_ hated Bats. They were generally overprotective and neurotic in the worst ways. Kate was bad enough. Bruce was worse. Renee thought that getting back together with Kate would just cause Bruce to level glares at her, but it wasn’t Bruce that was the problem this time.

Mary Elizabeth Kane, aka Bette, was somewhat an enigma. At face-value, Bette just as much a disaster as her cousins. Half-serious about being a vigilante, a vapid heiress to one of the old families of Gotham, Bette Kane shouldn’t have been deemed dangerous by any stretch of the imagination.

However, Renee was a god-damn fine detective and knew that there were many people who had a public face. There was more to Bette than met the eye, it just didn’t factor that Bette would be protective over Kate. Bette was the youngest of the three (four, if you count Beth) cousins, so it stood to reason that the others would be protective of her, but not the other way around.

Renee shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was when she found Flamebird in the front passenger seat of her car after her shift at Gotham Central. “Hello, Detective.”

“Flamebird, what do ya want,” asked Renee, slightly annoyed and very tired after dealing with unsolved murder investigations.

Flamebird titled her head, acting all cute and innocent. “I’d like to know what you’re intentions are with my cousin.”

“Oh? And isn’t Kate a big girl and can’t she take care of herself,” retorted Renee.

Snorting derisively, Flamebird replied, “Oh, Detective, you have met Kate right? So, is this just a fling between you two or are you serious? You know she just came out of a serious relationship with Detective Sawyer, they were gonna get married. So, if you’re playing with Kate’s feelings…”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, pretty bird,” said Renee, unflinchingly. “First off, where you do come off threatening me on behalf of your cousin? Kate and I just started seeing each other again, so we don’t know where it’s going to go but we are going to TALK about it when things get serious. And yes, I’m aware that she and Maggie were gonna get married. We’ve already spoken to Maggie about us and she’s okay. And if anyone plays with someone’s feelings, it’s Kate.”

Flamebird’s golden goggles that hid her eyes were flipped up, giving Renee to a soulful blue-eyed stare courtesy of Bette Kane. “I know you’re a good person, Renee. But Kate can be dumb when it comes to fierce, intelligent, beautiful women.”

Renee laughed. “You got that right, pretty bird. Now, how about you let me and Kate worry about our relationship or I will tell her about you and Red Hood, yeah?”

“Well, damn, you got me there, Detective,” said Flamebird, grinning. “It’s a deal. I’ll see you around.”

“That’s what I thought.”

And before Renee got another word in, Flamebird got out of the car and disappeared into the night, leaving Renee to wonder how the in the world the Bats did the disappearing trick?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> EDIT 3/3/20: Thanks for such a great response everyone, giving me awesome prompts to explore Bette Kane, but I am no longer accepting prompts. I have 12 prompts from you all remaining that I will tackle and 4 of my own headcanon stories!


	15. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Young Justice Bette being a good friend (as requested by _**virus21**_)  
Set just after S2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I…didn’t watch S3 or read any tie-in comics, so oops for continuity errors—the only things I know is that Bette is not Flamebird or Bat-Girl in YJ verse according to the creator of the series and that Bette and Dick in the YJ did have a one-night stand, so there’s that

“Hey, hey, open up, Boy Wonder,” said Bette, knocking on the Wayne Manor bedroom of Dick Grayson. She entered before he had the chance to turn her away. Nearly twenty years old, Dick Grayson a fine young man. He used to be such a nerdy pain-in-the-butt, mused Bette, as he gave her a dark glare. 

He wanted to be left alone, to mourn the loss of his best friend. Barbara had told Bette all about what had happened to Wally. Dick, just like Bruce, didn’t take death of loved ones very well, for good reasons. After Jason died, Dick wasn’t the same—he hovered and overprotective Tim as a result, causing the third Robin to become restless and slightly dependent on his “big brother.” 

But it’s been a couple of months and he hadn’t gone back to his apartment in Bludhaven, choosing rather to crash at the place he called home for many years. Bruce had been concerned, but unable to help Dick, as Bruce was, in fact, complete useless at grief. Tim and Barbara tried to help, but neither got through to him.

So, it was Bruce that called Bette. Bette and Bruce were cousins, but hadn’t been super close due to their age difference, but she was friends with Barbara, Artemis and Dick. While Bruce assumed that Bette didn’t know about the capes-and-cowls for the longest time, Bette actually figured it out ages ago. He wasn’t pleased that she did figure it out.

“What do you want?”

“Don’t be like that,” said Bette, walking over to his bed, where he was laying. She sat on the edge. “We haven’t seen each other in ages, and that’s the way you talk to me?”

“Says the woman who didn’t even recognize me,” replied Dick, annoyed.

“Hey, it was dark, and we were both tipsy as hell and you barely let me look at your face,” said Bette, in her defense. It annoyed her that she had slept with Dick without realizing it was him, because she knew, she _knew_ that Barbara loved him. It made Bette feel terrible, so terrible that when she figured out who she had gone home with that night, she told Barbara right away and begged for forgiveness. (Thankfully, Barbara wasn’t too mad, but it just made her decision to turn down Dick the next time he asked her out easier). “Anyway, that’s not why I’m here.”

“Bette, please, go away.”

“Wally would be so pissed at you right now,” said Bette, bluntly. “I know he was your best friend and you miss him, but he wouldn’t want you to try to kill yourself while working and then spent the day moping.”

Dick sat up and scowled. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid. You’re only a year older than me.”

“Then, stop worrying everyone. Talk to Artemis, to start,” said Bette, glaring right back at him. Softening her posture, suddenly, she said, sighing. “Dickie, don’t shut us all out. We love you.”

“Gahhh, stop looking all fond at me,” complained Dick. “I just…I’m mad at myself for doing things that Bruce would do, but not me.”

“You’re not him,” said Bette, sharply. 

“Bette…”

Calming herself down, she said, “Sometimes, things don’t work out the way you think they will. Sometimes decisions you make have terrible consequences. And sometimes, you’re still just a kid who was given way too much responsibility and it all goes to shit. But no matter how much life gets you down, you can’t bow and break, Dickie. You gotta get up and keep going or everything you’ve done, everything that happened will be in vain.”

Bette grabbed Dick and hugged him. 

They sat like that for a few minutes.

“So, is that the pep talk you give the tennis kids you coach?”

“Oh shut up. I was being profound.”

“…Thanks for being a good friend, Bette. Even if you bullied your way in.”

“Rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Cuddle Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette’s a snuggle-fiend (Jason/Bette/Helena) (Requested by _**JustineDuMonde)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a sequel to “Give Your Heart a Break” (Chapter 5)

When Helena and Jason started to date Bette, Helena fully expected there to be some learning bumps to navigate the relationship between the three vigilantes, all of whom had their own baggage and explosive personalities. Helena and Jason had already sorted their shit when they had gotten together and both had fully agreed to bring Bette into their relationship. After all, how was Helena supposed to deny her attraction and strong feelings for Bette, let alone Jason’s own feelings for the same woman?

Except once the air was cleared about the trio’s feelings for each other, things had been deceptively easy. Where were the learning bumps Helena had been expecting? Adding a third person to a relationship was a big decision, for most people, but Bette just fit, the missing part Jason and Helena needed.

“You’re stressing way too much,” said Jason, mouthful of a burrito, sitting on a rooftop. Jason and Helena were out on patrol of Park Row. Unfortunately, Bette was out of town, visiting the Titans in California. She brought an unexpected optimism to patrols when she was there with them.

“I’m just worried,” Helena responded, annoyed. “Bette is known to disregard her feelings for others. You know, on a regular basis.”

“And she promised she tell us if she was feeling left out or uncomfortable or something,” said Jason, pointing out the promise both of them got out of Bette the day after they all had confessed to each other. “If you’re that worried, we’ll talk to her when she comes back from her trip.”

“Okay,” said Helena.

True to Jason’s word, a couple of days later, once Bette returned from her trip to see her old Titan friends, they all went to Jason’s safe house apartment for a late breakfast or an early lunch. Chopping up the fruit, Bette told them all about her trip, while Jason made waffles and Helena watched them fondly.

“And, like, then Gar was like, “Vic, No! Not the Taco Surprise! My stomach can’t handle it,”” laughed Bette. “Vic’s Taco Surprise is like ridiculous. Even I can’t handle it.”

“Oh God, is that why Kory runs away I get tacos,” said Jason, incredulously.

“Probably,” said Bette, nodding, grinning. “Ah, fruits all ready. Blueberries for Hel, Strawberries for me and Raspberries for Jay. I’ll make the whipped cream.” 

Helena took the three plates of fruits to the dine-in kitchen table. “Glad you had fun, Bette.”

“It’s always a riot going back,” said Bette, fondly. “So, bust any baddies while I was gone?”

“Nah, not really,” said Jason. Jason shot Helena a serious look, before he continued. “But there was something that Helena wanted to talk to you about, Bette.”

“Oh? What’s up, sweetie,” asked Bette, raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks, Jay,” said Helena, sarcastically. “I was gonna wait until after we ate.”

“Waffles are almost done and Bette’s just about done with the whipped cream,” said Jason. “And I’ll be right that you’re worrying too much.”

“Helena, if there’s something wrong, you can tell me,” said Bette, kindly.

Helena grumbled. And straightened her stance. “You’re happy with us, right? Because if there are things that you don’t like, I know you won’t say anything in order to spare our feelings, but I, we want to know.”

Bette put down the bowl of whipped cream and walked over to Helena to give her a big hug. “I haven’t been this happy in a very long time. I haven’t felt loved so much in my life. But with you and Jason, I know for sure that I’m loved wholeheartedly. It’s really the best feeling.”

Helena hugged Bette back. “I’m so glad. But seriously…”

“Hel, I swear,” said Bette, grinning. “I demand cuddles after we eat.”

“Ah, the cuddle fiend is back,” said Jason, grinning at the two of them. 

“I can’t help it, if you guys give good cuddles,” said Bette, winking at Jason.

“You two,” said Helena. “Oh! Let’s eat! Cuddles will be granted afterwards.”

And they were very good cuddles.


	17. Batgirls of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Bette’s first meeting (Requested by _**Tsukiakari1203**_)

Bette Kane sighed as she moved uncomfortably in her new dress at the Mayor’s son’s birthday celebration. She had been in Gotham to visit Bruce, as she hadn’t seen him since Aunt Kathy’s funeral the year prior and somehow got convinced to go to the party as Bruce’s Plus-One. Bruce was dating Selina, but as she was a known-criminal he couldn’t very well take her. And since Dick was busy with the Teen Titans, Alfred asked Bette to go with Bruce.

Now, she was mingling with the rich and powerful men and women of Gotham’s obnoxious and entitled teenage children. Certainly, she was one of them at 16-years-old and one of the heirs to Gotham’s Kane family (despite the money not even being Kane old money anymore, but Hamilton-Webb’s money). Bette just found it tiresome. She much rather go out as Flamebird, her new moniker, and check out Gotham.

“Somehow, that smile looks fake and you’re bored as hell. Gotham elite must be boring in comparison to the Malibu elite,” commented someone.

Bette took a sip of the seltzer water. She was face-to-face with Barbara Gordon, the 18-year-old daughter of the Police Commissioner, who was also the woman who Dick Grayson was head-over-heels in love with at the moment. Bette could see why. Barbara was pretty, with bright red hair and green eyes. She was clearly fit and she had an air of intelligence.

Barbara Gordon was way out of Dick Grayson’s league in Bette’s humble opinion.

Barbara Gordon smiled at Bette. Bette gathered herself. It just sucked that she just had her startling realization that she was bi a few months ago. There were so many pretty girls out there. “Miss Gordon, it’s nice to put a face to a name. Dickie-Boy doesn’t shut up about you.” Bette internally cringed as it came out much more bitter than she intended.

“I wish he would,” scowled Barbara. “I know he has a girlfriend, that supermodel Kory.”

Bette winced. “Ah, yeah, Kory and Dick aren’t exactly dating.”

“Fuck-buddies or whatever,” said Barbara, waving her hand. “I don’t have time for him. I’ve always wanted to meet you, though.”

“Oh,” said Bette, titling her head in a way she knew made her look like an airhead, meaning that she was confused. “Why? I’m just Bette Kane.”

Barbara grinned. “Bette Kane. Olympic-level athlete in multiple high-intense areas. Tennis champion. Beach volleyball champion. Ace swimmer and surfer. Top of her class at her highly exclusive boarding school in Malibu. And Bruce Wayne’s cousin.”

Bette waved her off, giggling daftly, “Oh those, that’s nothing.”

“Hmm,” said Barbara. “Whatever you say.” Barbara leaned close to Bette and whispered that only Bette was able hear. “Bat-Girl.”

Bette’s eyes widened a fraction and then she composed her face into a neutral and polite mode. “That’s not my name anymore. I believe that’s yours now.”

Barbara backed off slightly as they heard Commission Gordon calling for her, so Barbara just winked at Bette. “I’ll see you later.”

As Barbara caught up with her dad, Bette realized that Barbara Gordon was _also_ out of Bette’s league too. Pity.


	18. Family Who Fights Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalgam Bette with a Marvel Character + DarkClaw family (Requested by _**Batmango**_ and _**Tsukiakari1203**_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Claw Family:  
Batman + Wolverine = Dark Claw (Logan Wayne)   
Batwoman + Psylocke = Lady Claw (Katherine “Kate” Elizabeth Kane)  
Nightwing + Havok = Havok (Richard “Dick” Summers)  
Red Hood + Deathlok = Deathlock (Jason Todd)  
Red Robin + Shadowcat = Shadowcat (Timothy “Tim” Pryde)  
Robin + Daken = Robin (Akihiro Wayne), later in life, Daken  
Oracle + Rogue = Rogue (Anna Marie Gordon)  
Black Bat + X23 = Black X (Cassandra Kinney)  
Spoiler + Jubilee = Sparrow (Stephanie Lee)   
Huntress + Captain Marvel = Huntress (Helena Bertinelli-Danvers)  
The Signal + Nightcrawler = Nightcrawler (Duke Thomas)  
Flamebird + Firestar = Flamestar (Angelica Elizabeth “Bette” Kane)
> 
> In vignette style

THE DARK CLAW FAMILY GROUP CHAT

DARK CLAW: Need I remind you people to not use your real names!

HAVOK: Aw, man, Big L is in a mood

FLAMESTAR: Um, like, that’s you and the other boys’ fault for going to a fast food place at three in the morning in your uniforms!

HAVOK: Way to throw us under the bus, Bette…

DARK CLAW: NO NAMES, DAMINIT!

_~_~_~_~

AN INTERVIEW WITH GOTHAM ROYALTY  
By:  
Vicki Brant

I had the great opportunity to have a chat with the closest thing we here in the United States, or at least in Gotham City, have equal to royalty. The Kane and Wayne families are two of the founding families of Gotham City! When Martha Kane married Thomas Wayne, it was all the more uproar. 

The Kane-Wayne Cousins prove that family matters! I sat down with Logan Wayne, Kate Kane and Bette Kane at a fancy restaurant (owned by Wayne Enterprises) to find out what new things they were up to these days, as they recently took some time away from the spotlight after some family troubles.

Vicki Brant: Thanks for having me today. It’s been a while since you were all seen together. Did you guys miss each other?

Logan Wayne (laughs charmingly): Well, of course. 

Kate Kane (rolling her eyes): Not like we have technology to keep in touch when we in different parts of the world.

Bette Kane (cheerfully): Logan does NOT get Memes.

_~_~_~_~

“Flamestar, it’s your turn to watch the boys on patrol,” said Lady Claw, smirking.

Flamestar pouted, “Is this because I told you that you’re pancakes tasted like mush?”

“Maybe,” said her cousin, smirking. “And make sure that Shadowcat and Robin don’t kill each other. Keep Havok on task. Oh, and make sure that Deathlocke doesn’t shoot anyone in the head, it’s too much paperwork.”

“Ah, fuck my life,” sighed Flamestar.

“Get going.”

“You suck.”

_~_~_~_~_~

“Uhhhh, this bites, Huntress, give me hugs,” whined Flamestar as she waited for the police and the firefighters to arrive as the warehouse was burning down in the background. Flamestar’s suit was badly damaged and if Huntress hadn’t decided to tagalong with Flamestar to help mind the troublemaker boys, things would have been a lot worse.

Huntress sighed and took pity on Flamestar, giving her a hug.

“Can we get out of timeout yet,” asked Havok. “I’ll have you know that I’m a grown man.”

“Uh, yeah, so am I,” said Deathlocke.

“I need coffee,” said Shadowcat.

“I demand that you untie us this instant, Flamestar, Huntress. As the blood son of Dark Claw, I demand the respect that I’m owed!”

Flamestar stood up and glared at her cousins, tied up with ropes in the most complicated knot in the world, “You’re in timeout until I say so!”

“Rude,” chorused the boys.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

THE DARK CLAW FAMILY GROUP CHAT

FLAMESTAR: I’m going back to Cali. I swear to God, if I see my stupid cousin’s sons again, I’mma riot

HUNTRESS: Fair, can I come with?

FLAMESTAR: Yep!

ROGUE: I’m in too!

BLACK X: If I don’t go, I’m stuck watching them, so I’m coming too.

SPARROW: OOooh, girls’ road trip!!!!

FLAMESTAR: We leave tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might want to do a AU story about this fam...once I don't have 10 WIPs, lol


	19. Becoming Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette becoming Batgirl and her first night out (Requested by _**Tsukiakari1203**_)

In all of Bette Kane’s twelve years on this Earth, she thought that dressing up in a bat-themed costume and sneaking out of her Aunt Kathy’s house in the middle of the night to beat up criminals was not the best or safest ideas she had ever had. But Aunt Kathy secretly went around as Batwoman and her big cousin Bruce was Batman (Hah, she knows that stupid jaw-line anywhere, who was Bruce fooling), so she was just continuing the family business! Gotham was a big mess anyway and the police needed all the help they could get, after all!

It was kind of thrilling as she used the grappling hook that she bought from a sports’ shop in downtown Gotham the other day. Her athletic abilities were certainly being put to the test. She even managed to stop a pickpocket before it got violent! The woman she saved gave her a mint too.

It was a good night, thus far, as she found a nice rooftop to watch the streets below. She pulled out the police scanner she ordered online and tuned in to hear what was going on in Gotham that late night. 

Aunt Kathy didn’t even notice she was gone. But Bette was used to adults seemingly caring but not actually caring, you know?

“What are you supposed to be? A Bat-girl,” asked a voice. 

Startled, she turned to find that she had a companion on the rooftop. It was Robin, grinning at her. Forcing herself not to become a squealing fangirl at the sight, Bette wasn’t Bette right now. She was “Bat-girl.” She quipped, “No, THE Bat-Girl, get it right, Hunk Wonder!”

Robin’s face turned red. “Yeah, whatever.”

Bette giggled, because she made Robin blush. He was mighty cute. “Does Batman know where you are?”

“I always know where he is,” said a gravely, unamused voice. Batman was on the scene.

Nuts, Bette thought to herself as Batman (Aka Bruce) chewed her out for being irresponsible and doing something so dangerous without training. Batwoman showed up and did the same (it was worse coming from Aunt Kathy because she thought Aunt Kathy understood Bette), but then, it was Batman who said that Bette/Bat-Girl can do it, if she was trained properly by Batwoman.

Bat-Girl was born that night.


	20. Becoming Flamebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette becoming Flamebird (Requested by _**Tsukiakari1203**_)

“So, what am I calling you, now, since I’m Batgirl,” asked Batgirl (aka Barbara Gordon), as Bette in her work-in-progress red and gold superhero costume sat with the new Batgirl on top of one Gotham’s many skyscrapers. Meeting Barbara at the party and sub-sequentially meeting up out on the streets of Gotham to beat up bad guys wasn’t part of Bette’s plan. Actually, Bette didn’t mean to go out and test run the latest design of her new costume.

Bette thoughtfully said, “I don’t know yet. It’s hard coming up with something that’s not Bat-related.”

“Well, if it’s any consolidation, I wanted to be called Batwoman,” said Barbara, crossing her arms.

Either way, Barbara Gordon was a good follow-up for either Bette or Aunt Kathy, but Bette didn’t say that out-loud. “I was leaning more towards something bird-related, but I’m never getting away from people mocking me about my crush on, ugh, the original Robin.”

“He’s going by Nightwing, now,” said Barbara.

“Yeah, he got the idea from Superman. That’s what Cyborg told me anyway,” said Bette. “Something about an old Kyrptonian story of Nightwing and Flamebird, Heroes of Kandor.”

“Even Superman’s home world had vigilantes,” said Barbara, shaking her head. “What about Flamebird, did anyone take that yet?”

“Hold on, let me look,” said Bette, taking out her phone and doing a quick search. “Nah, just Superman in an interview about the story. Flamebird is kind of cool. Bird-themed and the red and gold of my costume would make sense.”

“I like it,” said Barbara. “Flamebird, do you want to go to the front of City Hall? It’s mugging central there at night.”

“I’m in, Batgirl, let’s go,” said Bette.

(Flamebird and Batgirl made the third page of news (the page dedicated to the vigilante scene in Gotham for taking down a women-smuggling ring)).

(Bruce was less than thrilled).

(But only because Flamebird and Batgirl didn’t call him for help).


	21. Birds of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Helena’s first meeting (Requested by _**Tsukiakari1203**_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Helena and Bette’s canon first meeting I believe was in one of the Teen Titan books where they fought for some reason and then talked about Dick’s ass…so…yeah…No.

Bette had been in her hotel room when Barbara, doing well as Oracle these days, called Bette for backup for the hero group the Birds of Prey. Bette knew that the team consisted of Oracle on information and tactics, with Black Canary and Huntress on the front lines. As Bat-girl or Flamebird, she had never gotten the chance to meet or work with either Huntress or Black Canary. 

Hearing nothing about good things about Black Canary from Barbara and Bruce and hearing mixed complaints and compliments from Bruce about Huntress, Bette was looking forward to meeting the both. Huntress seemed awesome and anyone that annoyed Bruce because they didn’t listen to the Big Bat was okay in Bette’s eyes.

So since Barbara called Bette went to the Clock Tower at one am just like requested by her old friend. She entered the room and the first thing she saw was Black Canary hovering near Babrara, who was at her computer set up. The black haired vigilante that was Huntress was sitting in a chair, eating some pasta out of a take-out tray.

“Am I, like, late,” asked Bette.

“Hey, Flamebird, thanks for coming,” said Barbara, not even looking up, but Bette didn’t take it to heart because that was just how focused Barbara could get. “Black Canary, Huntress meet Flamebird, aka the first Bat-girl.”

“It’s nice to meet you, hun,” said Black Canary, smiling over at Bette. “Bats talks about his cousins often, you know.”

“Hopefully, only the best things,” said Bette, with a grin. “It’s an honor to meet you, Black Canary. You too, Huntress.”

“Thanks,” said Huntress, after swallowing the bite of food. “Hey, O, why did you tell me that she’s cuter in person!?”

Bette flushed. “You think I’m cute?” Oh, bother, Bette thought to herself, a cool hero like Huntress thinks she’s cuter in person! Hah, that’s gotta be a joke.

“Well, yeah,” said Huntress, almost dismissively if not for the blush appearing on Huntress’s face. “Ahem, so, O, did you figure out where the bad guys are hitting yet?”

“Yeah,” said Barbara, “and Huntress, chill with the compliments to Flamebird, she doesn’t take compliments well. She constantly thinks it’s a lie.”

“Hey, don’t be telling my secrets,” said Bette, not really mad that Barbara understood her in ways Bette didn’t like to admit out loud to other people. “And it’s fine, Huntress. No big deal.”

Huntress laughed. 

And Bette cursed her luck. She was kind of smitten.


	22. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Jason’s first meeting (requested by _**Tsukiakari1203**_)

“Please Cy, can’t you just take a look at it for me, pretty please with sugar on top,” pleaded Bette, hands clasped in front of her, using her best puppy dog eyes as she asked Vic (Cyborg) to take a look at her garbage Camaro. She loved her cherry red muscle car, but it was a piece of a shit and there was a major clicking noise in the engine. 

Vic stared at her, unapologetically not amused, “I’m not your mechanic, FB!”

“But please,” said Bette, making sure to draw out the please for extra emphasis. She pouted, “I’ll make you dinner for a week in exchange!”

“Real funny, you have meal duty this week and you know it,” said Vic. Bette stared at Vic. Vic stared at her. Vic was too kind-hearted to turn her down and she knew it. “…Fine. You’re a piece of work, FB!”

“Are you harassing Cy about your monster car again,” Dick Grayson (Nightwing) asked, entering the garage of the Teen Titans tower? Trailing behind him was a boy, no more than fourteen, scowling at everything. 

Bette smiled. “I’m not.”

“She is,” said Vic, scoffing. “Oh, who’s this? Are we finally meeting the new Robin?”

Dick beamed a smile and pulled the other boy forward. “Yep! I’ve got him for the weekend, while Batman is away. Robin, this is Cyborg and Flamebird. You might recognize FB because Bats got her old Bat-Girl outfit on display.”

Robin kept scowling. “Hi.”

“Cheerful,” said Vic. “But we’re glad to finally have you around, though it’s gonna be weird with a Robin around again.”

“He’s a good kid,” said Dick, smiling and ruffling Robin’s hair. Robin looked disgruntled, but didn’t swat Dick’s hand away from his head. It was probably because Robin had wanted the recognition from Dick in the first place. Bette knew the feeling, despite being eighteen and way over Dick Grayson’s boyish charms.

Bette was glad that Dick didn’t look too strained when he said it. At first, Dick had been furious and heart-broken about the new Robin. After all, Robin was the name Dick’s mother gave him and that shouldn’t have been something that her stupid cousin passed to some other kid he picked up on the streets. Dick didn’t want to give the new Robin a chance, though he got a good lecture from Alfred and from Bette herself. All Dick could do was look past his feud with Bruce and see a kid who probably needed more help, if what Barbara told her was true.

Bette walked over to Robin, who to her chagrin was tall for his age (few inches over her) and no doubt would be a huge guy when he was older. She smiled gently at him. “Did the Big Boy Wonder here feed you yet? You must be tired from traveling across the country from Gotham.”

“You offering food,” asked Robin, face turning a bit red.

“How can you be hungry, you just ate an hour ago,” complained Dick.

Grinning, Bette said, “He’s a teenage boy, of course, he’s hungry. C’mon, I’ll give the tour on the way and feed you. What’s your favorite foods?” Bette held her hand out for him to take. 

Robin grinned, taking her hand. “I like chili dogs, but Batman won’t let me eat them anymore.”

“Oi, Robin, you behave yourself around FB, right,” demanded Dick, like the den mother he was at heart, as Bette led Robin out of the garage to fed the poor boy.

“Yeah, yeah, Nightwing, I hear you,” called back Robin.

Snickering, Bette said, as she followed him down the hallway from the garage to the main area, “He means well.”

“A pain in the ass is what he is,” replied Robin.

“That too,” said Bette, amused. “Have you met the others yet?”

“No. Just Speedy and Kid Flash,” said Robin. “I don’t think they like me very much.”

“Cause, they’re Dick’s best bros and they can be assholes sometimes,” said Bette. “Everyone will come around, don’t worry.”

“Br, I mean, Batman mentioned that you and Batgirl get along well, even though she took over as Batgirl,” said Robin, in the next moment. “How come you weren’t mad?”

“How come I wasn’t mad at Batgirl, the way that Nightwing was mad at you, you mean to ask,” replied Bette. Jason nodded. “Well, I had stopped being Bat-Girl after I lost Batwoman. I moved on from that role. And how can anyone hate that red-headed knockout that’s Batgirl now? I’m honored that someone as awesome as her thought to do what I did. It’s different with Nightwing and you. The name Robin wasn’t Batman’s to give, you know. Robin was Nightwing’s special name from his mother. I’m sure Nightwing didn’t mention it, because he’s more like Batman than he wants to admit.”

Robin was quiet. “I didn’t know that the name was so important.”

“Nightwing doesn’t mind Batman taking in another kid who needed help.”

“But he minded when that kid was trying take over his identity,” finished Robin. “Well, shit, that sucks and I called him a bunch of names too.”

“Eh, he and Batman love each other as father and son, though they’d never admit it to the other or to anyone,” said Bette, nodding her head. “So, it was a bit of that too.”

“I wasn’t looking to replace him or anything,” said Robin, as they reached the Tower’s kitchen. Robin helped himself to a seat. 

“He knows you weren’t,” said Bette, gently. “Well, he knows it now. Honestly, taking his anger at Batman on you was a dick-move, but he’s trying now, isn’t he?”

Robin laughed. “I guess. You’re nice. And here I thought you were going to be a fawning fangirl or something”

Bette groaned. “Ahh, never living down the crush, am I?”

“You can do better,” said Robin, grinning. “You can always go on a date with me?”

“Maybe in five years,” joked Bette. “And you gotta be way taller than me.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Flamebird.”

“Wait, I’m not serious!”

“Too late. It’s committed to memory forever.”

“You’re a little shit.”

“Thanks.”


	23. Unintended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Jason get married (requested by _**virus21**_)

Bette felt a bit nauseous as she sat in the powder room at Wayne Manor, which had been converted temporarily for the wedding—her wedding to be exact. She was in a stunning wedding dress, picked out with help from Kate, Barbara, Kory, Donna, and Raven months ago. Her hair was done in a princess braid. Her makeup was immaculate. She was beautiful, as it brought those that saw her before the ceremony to tears. Even Kate cried that Bette was a beautiful bride.

And yet, Bette had the urge to upchuck her breakfast, take off her wedding dress and hide in one of the Wayne Manor’s many rooms.

Don’t get Bette wrong, she really wanted to marry Jason Todd. She loved him with every fiber of her being. And while she would’ve been content to just be together, he was the one that asked to marry him and she wanted to so badly.

It was almost too good to be true. Bette hadn’t many good things in her life. Her parents were awful. Her Aunt Kathy was a fake and used Bette. It took so much effort and time to get Bruce and Kate to admit to caring about her. And Bette struggled with making friends, because she was either too “perfect” (in the public’s eye, who labeled her Gotham’s Barbie Heiress) or “not serious enough” or “annoying.”

And then there was Jason, who had his own hurts and issues, but who looked at her and saw someone worthwhile to love.

She didn’t want to run away, but she was waiting for the other shoe to drop and isn’t that just pathetic on a day of happiness?

There was a knock on the door. “Bette, you ready?”

It was Bruce. Bruce, who she asked to walk her down the aisle and who paid for the entire wedding, was waiting. She let out a breath and stood up. She went over and opened the door.

Bruce looked dapper as always in a tux. He smiled at her, held his hand out. “You’re beautiful. Jason’s a lucky man.”

Bette flushed under the praise, praise that Bruce didn’t give out often to anyone, let alone her. “Everyone here?”

“Under control, Bette,” said Bruce. “Don’t be nervous. This is just a way to show everyone your love for each other. You two make each other happy.”

“Are you giving me a pep talk,” asked Bette, slightly giddy as they walked to the backyard.

“Who gave me a pep talk at my wedding to Selina?”

“Me,” said Bette. 

“And who gave Kate her pep talk before she married Maggie?”

“Me,” Bette said again, bashfully.

“It’s okay to be a little scared, but never doubt that Jason loves you with everything, just like I know you love him,” said Bruce. “Breathe and we’ll get through this.”

Bette breathed in and out. She eyed the backdoor where she saw the flowers and guests waiting. She saw her bridesmaids in red and gold dresses lined up. Everyone was waiting. She wasn’t alone anymore. “I’m ready, Bruce.”

“That a girl.”

“Thanks for everything,” said Bette. “Love you.” They stepped outside and the music began playing.

“Love you too, Bette. I can’t wait to see Jason’s face when he gets a look at you.”

Bette blushed and walked forward, arm-in-arm with her cousin, toward the love of her life.


	24. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette/Jay/Kory (requested by _**virus 21**_)

“How’s the patient,” Bette heard Jason say as he entered the room. 

She was busy being miserably ill with the flu, burritoed in blankets with always warm Kory cuddling her. Bette wasn’t even able to enjoy the fact that she had her sexy, alien girlfriend in bed with her. “Terrible,” replied Bette, muffled.

“Oh, hush, Bette, you’ll be fine soon,” said Kory. “Did you make the chicken soup?”

“Yep, Alfred’s recipe,” said Jason.

Bette opened her eyes and saw that her boyfriend had a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on it. “I’m not hungry.”

“You’re going to eat the soup and drink,” said Jason, sternly. Kory readjusted so that Bette was sitting up, leaning against her. Kory took the tray, while Jason leaned over to touch Bette’s forehead to check her temperature. “Hmm, I can’t tell if it’s lingering heat from Kory or the fever hasn’t broken yet.”

“Do not worry, Jason, it’ll break,” said Kory. “You can go on patrol. I’ll care for our cute girlfriend.”

Jason made a disgruntled face. “Fine. Text me if you need anything from the store or anything at all.”

“Do not fuss,” said Kory. “I won’t get sick from Earth illnesses. But you would catch the flu from her if you stayed.”

Bette grinned. “S’okay, go kick some ass, baby.”

Jason huffed and leaned over to kiss her on the head. He leaned over her head to kiss Kory on the check. “Behave you two. Rest, Bette.”

Bette sighed as Jason left the room and Kory said, “He’s with Nightwing tonight, so he’ll be ok. Now, I’ll feed you soup.”

“Mmkay.”

Bette was too blessed.


	25. Boy and Girl Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Dick’s first meeting (_**Tsukiakari1203**_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon: Bette and Dick met first while he was training to be Robin. Dick and Bette being friends before Bat-Girl or Robin is something I want so badly.

Bette was super annoyed that Aunt Kathy was dragging her to see her cousin Bruce. Aunt Kathy insisted that since Bette was staying the summer that Bette needed to see her cousin Bruce. Poor Aunt Kathy didn’t know how the Wayne-Kane cousins’ relationship worked. Bruce, Kate and Bette tried to stay out of each other’s way—don’t get Bette wrong, they loved each other, but they’re, what you would call, not close.

“Bruce,” said Bette, smiling a bright smile at her cousin. Bette was twelve but she already knew she had to be polite and smiling all time.

“Bette,” said Bruce, giving her one of his fake, practiced smiles. Bette knew it was a front since they were in front of Aunt Kathy. Poor Aunt Kathy didn’t know that Bruce was a crabass and serious all the time. “You’re getting so grown. I heard that you’re seventh in your school standings. And congratulations on winning the Cali Junior Tennis championship.”

Bette smiled bigger. Despite Bruce being an ass most of the time, he did care in subtle ways. “Thanks! Um, so I heard you fostered a kid? What’s his name?” She had seen Bruce in the magazines and newspapers with his foster son. (Because who uses the term “ward” anymore? Are they in the 1940s?)

“Ah, that’d be Dick Grayson,” said Bruce. “Alfred is making lunch for you two, so you can meet. Be nice to him, Bette. I hope you two can become friends.”

“I will,” said Bette. She looked at Aunt Kathy and said, “Okay, I’m going to the kitchen to find Alfred, so you and Bruce can talk about “grown-up” stuff.” She skipped away, hearing Aunt Kathy ask Bruce if Bette had always been a sass-master and Bruce affirming it.

She found the kindly butler of her ungrateful cousin in the kitchen. He said, without missing a beat, “Miss Mary Elizabeth, it’s a pleasure to see you again! You look lively as ever.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” said Bette. “What’s for lunch?”

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup,” answered Alfred. Of course, Bette knew that she was about to eat the best grilled cheese and tomato soup combination ever because Alfred was a great, classically trained chef. “Off to the dining room, Miss Mary Elizabeth. Master Richard is in there, playing with his game device. It’ll be ready in a moment.”

Bette nodded and took a beeline to the door that lead to the Wayne Manor’s main dining room (there were two others). Sitting at the table, there was a boy her age. He had messy black hair. He was focused on his game, Bette hearing the sounds of a fake shooting. Bette knew that Bruce cared enough about this boy to take him in (and for Bruce that was a huge thing, you know her cousin being emotionally constipated most of the time), so she put on her crowd-winning smile.

“Hi, I’m Bette, you must be Dick,” said Bette. She went over and sat in the chair next to his.

“Oh, hi,” said Dick, looking up from his game. He had the prettiest blue eyes and that was saying something as she had a poster of Superman in her room and she was related to Bruce Wayne! “You’re Bruce’s cousin, right?”

“Yeppers,” said Bette, cheerfully. “What game are you playing?”

“Pac-Man,” said Dick, simply.

Bette realized that she was probably being “too much” (as her teachers and coaches and her parents said). Dick had to be shy, or at least, still mourning the loss of his parents and wow, Bette needed to be mindful more. “Cool. How do like it here with Bruce and Alfred? Alfred’s great right?”

“Hm, yeah, it’s great,” said Dick. “They’re really nice, though Bruce is always busy.”

Bette frowned for a second. Bruce was spending time with Dick, right? Don’t tell Bette she was gonna have yell at Bruce? “Well, Bruce is a CEO and President of an international, multi-billion dollar company. And he’s boring and serious most of the time, so you’re not missing out.”

Dick snickered. 

Delighted that she got him to laugh, Bette said, “Our cousin Kate is even more serious! I’m, like, the optimist of us three cousins.”

“Pfft,” snorted Dick, finally looking at her. “Do you want to be friends?”

“Sure!”


	26. Mad, Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette accidentally gets sent to Earth-Prime (i.e. DC CW Shows) (_**Tsukiakari1203**_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I tried.

Bette blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the swooping feeling in her stomach and the ringing in her ears. She had just been heading home from a drug bust, when she fell out of the sky. Shaking her head, she looked up and cursed.

This wasn’t her Gotham.

She didn’t know how she knew it immediately, but it wasn’t. The skyline was wrong. The feel of the city was different. Thankfully, she was still her Flamebird costume, as she peaked out of the alley where she landed and spotted a newspaper machine. Bette saw that the date was the same, but she didn’t recognized the front page writers for the Gotham Gazette.

It was night, thankfully and not many people out.

What was she gonna do? She hated when things like this happened. She searched her pocket for her phone, but it was mysteriously dead. “Maybe I should call for Bat-Mite…”

Bette spotted someone out of her periphery vision and moved as a familiar, yet not-familiar person tried to attack her off-guard. Pivoting, Bette turned to find Batwoman. It wasn’t her Kate. If it was Bette’s Kate, Bette would be on the ground and giving up. She had never beaten her Kate in a spar.

“Who are you,” asked the impostor Batwoman, attempting a low-rumbling voice. 

Bette frowned. The stance the impostor Batwoman took had way too many openings in her defense. This person was easy for Bette to beat in a fight. It was disappointing. Knowing that she had to diffuse the situation and find a way back to her Gotham, her Earth, Bette put her hands up. “So, I don’t know you’ll believe me, but I’m from another Earth and I need to get home!”

This caused the impostor Batwoman to relax, which Bette noted was a no-no. Never put your guard down, especially in this case. What was this woman doing? “Oh, well, I’ll bring you to Central City.”

Bette crossed her arms and couldn’t help herself. Scolding, Bette questioned, “What the heck are you doing? Where’s the cynicism? Where’s the paranoia? You should be asking me five hundred questions, not taking me to Star labs! You shouldn’t ever let your guard down. What kind of half-assed training did you get?”

“Hey! Watch it, I’m trying to help,” said the impostor Batwoman, tensing up from the criticism. “Were you expecting Batman? Hate to break it to you, but he’s long gone.”

“Who mentioned anything about Batman? What’s he got to do with this,” asked Bette. “My Batwoman would have had me on the ground and in an interrogation in five seconds flat. Geez. What kind of half-assed world is this?”

Impostor Batwoman glowered at her, but it was not intimidating, as she pulled out a phone. She pressed a button. “Hey, I need you ASA…P.”

A familiar red blur swooshed around them before impostor Batwoman got her whole sentence out. Bette tensed as the Flash arrived. He said, “It’s unusual for call me.”

“This person is saying she’s from another world, that’s your area of expertise,” said impostor Batwoman.

The Flash smiled at Bette. “Do you happen to know your Earth’s number designation?”

“Yeah, this is happens a lot where I’m from,” said Bette. She was wary of this Flash. He seemed so down-to-earth than what she was used to from speedsters. “Um, you’re Barry right?”

The Flash shushed her. “Yes, but how do you know?”

“Uh, cause my world has speedsters,” said Bette. “Except we have three Flashes, a Kid Flash, two sets of twin terrors, and whole bunch of evil speedsters. Are we going or not? I don’t want to be here, it’s annoying.”

Flash and Batwoman traded looks, as Flash grabbed both of them and in an instant they were in STAR labs.

Unfortunately for Bette, she saw someone she fought many times on her world. 

“Oi! What the heck is Killer Frost doing here?”

The Flash held Bette back and said, “Don’t worry, she’s on our side! We know that there are multiple versions of us and sometimes, they’re evil.” 

Bette calmed down. “Sorry, gut reaction.” She nodded at the docile Killer Frost. “The Ice Pack can be a goddamn pain to fight, so sorry.”

“Ice Pack,” asked The Flash.

“Yeah, the team-up of all the ice-themed villains,” said Bette, scoffing. 

“Who names villain teams on your world,” demanded the one scientist.

“Uh, the villains name themselves or the press comes up with it,” said Bette. “Anyway, can you get me home?” Bette told them her Earth number. 

“Yeah, we’ll just have to find it,” said the scientist, Cisco. “Flash, call Supergirl, we’re gonna need heavy lifting done.” Bette found herself sitting down, someone got her a drink and she was told to wait and not touch anything. She had one sliver of Kryptonite on her, just in case at all times. (Zod had been making a comeback on her world). On her world, Bette was good friend with Kara, thanks to Barbara.

Supergirl arrived with apologies for being late. “Woah, I didn’t think we’d run into people from other worlds so soon.”

“Tell me about it,” said Batwoman, rolling her eyes.

Supergirl came over and held out her hand. Bette shook her hand for a moment. Smiling brightly, Supergirl asked, “What’s your name?”

“…Flamebird,” said Bette.

Impostor Supergirl’s eyes flashed red for a moment. “Why do you have that name?” The niceness seeped out of the room and it was colder and nothing to do with Killer Frost.

Bette snapped, “Hold on, my Earth’s Superman gave me permission to use it! So calm down.”

“What’s so special about the name,” asked impostor Batwoman.

Before imposter Supergirl answered, Bette said, “The names Flamebird and Nightwing are Kyrptonian deities, who worked under the Sun God Rao. Later, there were those who took up the pair’s names as vigilantes in the city of Kandor. I and my cousin’s adopted son are the current Flamebird and Nightwing, though we don’t host the spirits of the gods. Our Superman told us both the story when he was babysitting us when we were, like, thirteen. I remembered the name when I was looking for a new identity after I stopped being Bat-Girl. Superman told me it was okay.”

“Oh,” said Supergirl. “I see. Sorry.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” said Bette, glad she didn’t have to use the Kryptonite. “So, what’s my ETA home, guys?”

“Uhhh, maybe ten minutes,” called Cisco.

“Great, I can wait to get home, I’ve been out all night,” said Bette, more to herself. She took a sip of the coffee she had been given. It was terrible.

Moments later, Bette was being tossed into a portal by Supergirl and she was finally home when she saw the right skyline of the city of Gotham. That world was weird (having both Kate and Barry at her age, mostly), she hoped she didn’t have to ever go back.


	27. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette, on a case, needs some backup

Bette bit the inside of her mouth out of frustration as she crouched inside a trashcan. She was outside a nightclub in LA, tracking down several known human traffickers who were spotted recently coming into the country and wanted by Interpol. Bette had been in LA for a fashion event that she had been invited to attend by some girl that she knew from her boarding school days. Then, Barbara sent her the information on the traffickers, so Bette ditched the event and went to work.

LA trash bins were the worst. It smelled like old milk and vomit. 

She spotted the guys she had been following exit the place. She quickly shot darts at them with tracking devices, as this was the closest she had been all night to them.

With the device in place, Bette got out of the trash bin and pretended to be a drunk sorority girl to escape without anyone wondering why she was in the public trashcan. She pulled out her tracking monitor and rushed to her motorcycle to follow them. She hopped on her bike and pulled out her cellphone to text Babs that she was going to need some help soon and can she send a message to anyone in the area for help?

Once the message was sent, she started her bike and went off into the night, tracking the men. Like most human traffickers, she wound up on a cargo ship pier. She stopped her bike and hid it with the camouflage button. She took out her phone to find that help was on the way. 

Bette wasted no time finding the building and staking out a hiding spot, until her backup arrived. And it was a good thing she called for help since there were 40 men. She was a good fighter, but she’d need muscles. She watched as the men drank and played poker, while the ones that she had followed get yelled at by the presumed boss.

And then, she spotted green in the sky and realized that her help arrived. She spotted Starfire and Troia flying above head. They spotted her, so Bette motioned to the building.

Within minutes, Starfire and Troia defeated and incapacitated all the men, as Bette called the police. The police were quick to respond (for once, it was LAPD and they sucked), as then Starfire picked up Bette and she was flown away by two of her Titan friends.

“I didn’t know you two were in town,” said Bette, as they landed on a rooftop of an apartment building. She hugged Starfire and then Troia. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Quite the detective you’ve become, Flamebird,” said Troia, smiling. “I guess you didn’t plan on this happening.”

“Yeah, it was a last minute thing that I just couldn’t let go,” said Bette. 

“Oh, no problem, dearest,” said Starfire. “Shall we go out to eat to celebrate our reunion?”

“Absolutely! I’m buying,” said Bette. Bette was happy to see them again. Kory and Donna were two of her nicest friends. They were always kind to her, even when Bette was still young and trying to figure herself out.

It was nice to have good friends like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!!!!


	28. Daily Planet:  Bette Kane Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette has an interview with Clark Kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, fair warning it kind goes into some real world stuff

** DAILY PLANET **

_The Society Pages_  
“In Interview with Bette Kane, Founder of the Hope Fund”

By:

Clark Kent

I had the honor of having a lunch interview with Bette Kane. The charitable young heiress to the Kane Family of Gotham had been making scholarships, foundations and funds to help those that need it most since she was thirteen! She donated her prize money from her tennis competitions to the NAACP and the ACLU. Any sponsorship deals she had gotten went to youth centers in LA. As we all watched her grow up on the pages of newspaper and television screens, Bette Kane had grow into a wonderful young woman.

The day we had lunch together, it was a bright sunny day at the Daily Planet diner on the bottom floor of the DP building. We ordered turkey burgers and fries, so she and I chatted while we waited for our food.

CK: What exactly is the Hope Fund?

BK: Oh, the Hope Fund is, like, to help provide bail for poorer folks, mostly for small drug charges, motor vehicle offenses and non-violent crimes. It’ll also help provide proper defense attorneys and not overworked public defenders.

CK: Why did you decide to launch this now?

BK: It’s been in the works for a while. I had to find willing defense attorneys to devote their time pro-bono, you know? I also needed to make sure we had an understanding of the bail system in Gotham. I hope to expand it to other cities when it’s successful there.

CK: You sound certain that it’ll succeed. How can you be sure?

BK: The systematic racism and classism in the laws on local, state and federal levels make it harder for those who live paycheck-to-paycheck and most especially BIPOC to survive legal trouble. There are black teenagers who get one drug charge for pot or whatever and that just makes the police target them until the end of time. Anyone with trouble in their past get blacklisted by the cops and targets when anything goes wrong in the neighborhood. I just believe that the Hope Fund can help people when they’re stuck between a rock and a hard place. A life ruined because you can’t post bail? A life ruined because your public defender has 700 other active cases and makes deals with the prosecutors and judges, so you can’t even fight the charges? That’s just wrong.

CK: Sounds like a good reason to start a fund since you have the money.

BK: I was born into one of the richest families in the country. I have every singular possible advantage. Ignorance isn’t an excuse. It cannot be anymore. When good men, when good women, do nothing against injustices against other humans, evil prevails. I am putting my money where my mouth is and I don’t care who doesn’t approve or not.

CK: Other than the Hope Fund, what are some of the other charities and organizations where you help?

BK: I have, like, a bunch of scholarship funds. I back many LGBTQIA+ organizations and help raise funds for the NAACP and the ACLU. I volunteer at Dr. Leslie Thompkins’ Park Row Clinic, as I’m studying to become a doctor at Princeton Medical School. Everything is linked on my social media pages, namely Twitter @RealBetteKane and Instagram @BetteKaneOfficial. You can find out about other charities and organizations by visiting my cousins Kate and Bruce’s social media account too.

CK: What made you decide to become a doctor?

BK: I wanted to find a way to help others. And my Uncle Thomas Wayne was a doctor, so it’s sort of family tradition that someone should be a doctor!

CK: I think he’d be proud!

BK: I hope so!

_To see the rest of the interview, check us out on our free DP news app_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, despite what American mass media wants people to think and by diverting attention to big companies pandering to the public by changing something or another, the systematic racism STILL EXISTS and WILL CONTINUE TO EXIST AS LONG AS THERE ARE RACIST AND ANTI-POOR LAWS UPHELD BY THE SUPREME COURT AND CONTINUE TO BE CREATED BY CONGRESS. There are still unarmed black men and women getting shot by the police. Protests still go on despite the best efforts of the Feds and the police to crackdown on their right to protest. I normally don't mention real world things when it comes to fics, but fuck it. 
> 
> Educate yourselves and the people around you. 
> 
> Books: (don't use books as a way to literally beat sense into someone no matter how tempting, they actually gotta read it)
> 
> Supreme Inequality: The Supreme Court's Fifty-Year Battle for A More Unjust America by Adam Cohen  
Stamped by Ibram X. Kendi *anything by him is great!  
The Color of Law : A Forgotten History of How Our Government Segregated America by Richard Rothstein  
An African American and Latinx History of the United States by Paul Ortiz  
Open Veins of Latin America: Five Centuries of the Pillage of a Continent by Eduardo Galeano  
An Indigenous People's History of the United States by Roxanne Dunbar-Ortiz
> 
> Podcasts:
> 
> –https://www.nytimes.com/2019/08/23/podcasts/1619-slavery-anniversary.html – 1619 Project podcast by NY Times (THIS IS AMAZING)
> 
> –https://crooked.com/podcast-series/what-a-day/ – News podcast that covers stories that often slip through the cracks in mainstream media, particularly stories relating to race, inequality, and civil rights
> 
> –https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/ask-a-black-woman/id1349812182 – Excellent podcast featuring a black female perspective on real issues affecting black lives 
> 
> BLM Support:
> 
> –https://secure.actblue.com/donate/ms_blm_homepage_2019 – Official BLM donations page
> 
> –https://action.aclu.org/give/now – Official ACLU (American Civil Liberties Union) donation page
> 
> –https://www.naacpldf.org/ – NAACP (National Association for the Advancement of Colored People) Legal Defense Fund
> 
> –https://www.communityjusticeexchange.org/nbfn-directory – National Bail Relief Fund: Bail is used as a way to keep impoverished communities incarcerated
> 
> –https://www.timeout.com/usa/news/how-to-donate-to-bail-out-funds-in-30-different-u-s-cities-060520 – A more localized list of bail funds in various cities
> 
> –https://www.knowyourrightscamp.com/legal – Provides education and legal defense against police brutality nationwide


	29. Ships in the Night Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Two-Part Conclusion to collection of stories about Bette Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Bette entered the gates of St. Philomena’s Youth Home, one of the last remaining “orphanages” run by the Gotham City Catholic Diocese. She had several big shopping bags full of goodies for the children—new toys and games, some newer books, homemade cookies and brownies (extra from when she babysat Damian and Jon), and some clothes for the older girls that she didn’t want anymore. Bette loved visiting this place—the kids were all very sweet and Sister Rebecca was a kind lady, who cared very much for the children under her care.

Six years ago when she returned to Gotham and before discovering that Kate took up the mantle of Batwoman, Bette had found this place when she had been taking a care package to Dr. Thompkins for looking after Bruce and his brood of children. Sister Rebecca, at the time, was at the clinic with one of the foster kids for a cold. Bette liked helping out with charities, but in a hands-on sort of way. She didn’t do it for the press (those times were a bit more calculated on her part), but she genuinely loved helping others. It’s one of the reasons why she liked being a vigilante and refused to give it up despite her cousins, and Dick, and others telling her that she didn’t take it seriously enough.

As Bette had been on her own for a long time, her money didn’t come from her parents but from the sporting tournaments, guest coaching gigs, and advertising deals. (Yes, there was the occasional beauty pageant in her teen years, but that was neither here nor there). It made her a millionaire, especially since she almost got on the Women's Beach Volleyball Team for Summer Olympics when she was 18. She liked having earned the money herself, though she’s aware that the only reason she got the chance to get as good as she did was due to the fact that her parents shipped her off to every sports club in Malibu to keep her out of their hair.

“Miss Bette, you’re here,” cheered one of the younger kids, running up to come and greet her. Being that St. Philomena’s was in Park Row of Gotham City, it was any wonder that it actually had a small front yard and backyard for the children to play.

Bette smiled at the cheery girl and said, teasing, “Why? Is that you, Mbali? It can’t be! The Mbali I know is this tall.”

Mbali giggled. “Miss Bette, you just saw me! But I did get taller. A whole inch!”

“Wow, wow,” said Bette, smiling. “Are you taller than Ramone yet?”

Pouting, Mbali said, “No. He grew an inch and quarter!” She was so offended that her fellow foster kid, the only one the same age, had been taller than her for ages. 

“Mbali, let Miss Kane bring the bags inside before you bombard her,” chided Sister Rebecca, a nun of St. Philomena’s since forever. She was the type of person who didn’t seem to age. Mbali kept pouting, but Bette handed her the bag with the treats inside and ran inside to show the others. “I see you’ve come to dote upon the children again?”

“Yes, Sister,” said Bette, nodding. “I brought some clothes I didn’t need for Ania and Jordan to try. And I babysat the other day for my cousin, so I made too many cookies and brownies.”

“Likely story, Miss Kane,” said Sister Rebecca, giving her a look.

Laughing, Bette said, “Well, you saw through me. I’m actually just dropping these off. I’m helping out Dr. Thompkins today. We’re doing the free flu shots today. Make sure that the kids come down sometime this week for them.”

“Already have a trip planned,” said Sister Rebecca, nodding. “Is your residency done soon at the hospital?”

“Soon,” said Bette. “About another six months, then I’ll be a full-fledged doctor. So before I leave, Sister, is there anything that the children need? School supplies? Laptop needs updates? Tutors? Work done on the building that the diocese won’t pay for?” 

Sister Rebecca, with the ease of a long-time caretaker, took the remaining bags from Bette. “You’ve quite made sure that they all have everything they need. All my kids that leave here always come back asking after Miss Bette. And someone fixed the broken roof tiles the other day for free.”

Bette flushed. “Well, you have my number, if you all need anything.” Bette didn’t like the sound of some mystery guy coming by and doing handiwork without Bette knowing. Call her protective, but this was Gotham and you couldn’t be too paranoid. 

“I know,” said the Sister, sighing fondly. “Now, go on. I’m sure Leslie is waiting for you. Take care of that old girl.”

Grinning, she replied, “I’m pretty sure that you two are the same age, Sister.”

“Lies,” said Sister, cheerfully. 

Bette shook her head. “Well, I’m off!”

“Have a good day at work.”

_~_~_~_~

Bette had always made sure that on one of her rare days off, she went to St. Philomena’s to play games with the little kids. Of course, older kids were too cool to play, so Bette made sure to bring snacks for them. As Bette had far from a normal childhood (what’s normal anyway), Bette enjoyed the make-believe games the younger kids played. 

Sunday afternoon after Mass was the best time to visit. Of course, Bette being a non-practicing Jewish never attended the Mass in the nearby St. Philomena’s chapel, especially since Bette didn’t care for the priest that presided over it. She bought pizza for the kids for lunch, too! That day, the kids were super into The Legend of Zelda, since they were playing the “Breath of the Wild” on the Switch.

So Bette was given a paper-mache crown and dubbed Princess Zelda, while all the little kids (Mbali, Ramone, Kyla, Cameron) played different versions of Link. The younger teens Mali and Arietta provided the commentary, though they refused to run around because you know, middle schoolers. 

“Links! We must defeat Ganon,” said Bette, dramatically and in the highest pitched fake British accent she could muster.

“Never fear, Princess, I am the Hero of Hyrule,” cheered Mbali.

“And I’m the Hero of Time,” yelled Hodge, a cute six-year-old with a pinchable chubby face.

“Link, Hero of the Wild,” said Cameron, who won the rock-paper-scissors to be that version of link. He was nine and he was the one who loved the series the most.

“And I am the Hero of Winds. Princess Zelda, there’s no way that Ganon can defeat us,” said Ramone, grinning.

“Oh, my heroes,” cooed Bette. She never got to play make-believe games. Then again, between training for her various sports and then becoming a vigilante at twelve and the fact that she didn’t have any friends until Dick Grayson, it made sense. It didn’t matter. She was having fun now, while the giggling, unfocused kids ran around with cardboard Master swords. Seeing the happy faces of children made her glad that she put in the effort to spend time with them. After all, children needed love and someone in the corner to guide them.

Since she didn’t have that, she was going to try to do it for as many children as she can.

“Miss Kane, I need your help! The toilet is flooding,” called Sister Rebecca.

Bette immediately got up from her seated position. “Princess Zelda is a hero too, so I must defeat the gushing toilet of doom!” Everyone began to laugh, as Bette (still wearing the crown), went inside. Sister Rebecca had a weak stomach so even if there was nothing in the water, it’d still make her retch, so Bette was handed yellow-rubber gloves and a plunger by the Sister.

Smiling, Bette entered the lower level bathroom and mucked through the toilet water, which thankfully was clear. And she went to work. There had been many tennis training camps and volleyball training camps where someone flushed something that shouldn’t have been flushed and Bette, being resourceful and not squeamish, handled it before anyone got in trouble with the coaches.

It took a good ten minutes, but she found that someone actually flushed a tampon. She quickly made sure to throw it in the trash. Bette wondered which of the girls needed to have a talk about menstrual things. She sighed. Thankfully, she wore boots today, so her feet weren’t soaked. This bathroom needed to be heavily cleaned.

There was some ruckus from outside of the bathroom and then she heard a familiar voice say, “Well, this is a rare sight, Gotham’s Princess playing plumber.” Jason Todd, aka Red Hood aka the second Robin aka Bruce’s adopted but legally dead son, stood at the entrance to the bathroom, with Ramone and Hodge hanging off of his back screaming about their “bro.”

Bette smiled sheepishly as she felt and said, “Um, nice alliteration, Jason.”

“Yellow is your color,” teased Jason.

“A real comedian you are,” retorted Bette.

“My, I didn’t know that you two knew each other,” said Sister Rebecca. “Come, Miss Kane, let’s get you cleaned up and not worry about the mess on the floor for the moment.” 

Bette traded a panicked look with Jason, because how were they going to explain to Sister Rebecca and the kids that she, Bette Kane, infamous socialite of Gotham’s First Families, and Jason, essentially a non-entity, knew each other. And it wasn’t as if they were actual friends, they were crime-fighting allies. They run in the same circles in Gotham with the vigilante crowd and there had been many times when Nightwing/Dick dragged Bette with him to track down Jason/Red Hood. 

Washing up in the kitchen sink, everyone sat in the living room to eat snacks.

“Miss Bette, you know Bro!”

“Hmm, yeah,” said Bette. And then she had an idea. “We met at Dr. Thompkins’ clinic, right, Jason?”

“Yep, that’s right,” said Jason, giving her a sideways glance, which she assumed to mean that he had a lot of questions. “It’s no big deal.”

The kids of the house seemed pacified but Sister Rebecca’s eyes narrowed, her keen sense of when someone was lying was quite scary. “I see. Well, it’s very nice that our two favorite visitors know each other. It means that they’re both kind people with big hearts.”

Bette smiled, “If you say so, Sister.”

Jason changed the subject. “You’re gonna need a plumber to visit to double-check everything is in order.”

“I’ll call the Father and have him send someone,” said Sister.

“Nonsense,” interjected Bette. “It’ll take like two weeks before someone will show up. I’ll get a plumber here tomorrow.”

“Trust this one, she’ll get it done quicker than the old priest,” said Jason.

Sister Rebecca seemed ready to argue but knew that she wasn’t going to win. “Fine.”

_~_~_~_~

After snacks, Bette did have to go since she was meeting up with Barbara for dinner and then, they were going on patrol together. Jason saw her out since he was staying there for dinner. (It was good to know that Jason ate dinner, since Dick seemed to think that Jason didn’t eat regular meals.)

“Thanks, Bette,” said Jason, sincere for once. “Sister helped me out a long time ago. So I do what I can to help around here. Glad that someone else gives a shit.” The unspoken meaning was that he must have gotten help from Sister before he met Bruce.

“It’s my pleasure,” said Bette. She didn’t know what else to say.

“So, you volunteer at Dr. T’s place too?”

“Yeah,” said Bette. “Er, I’m gonna be a doctor. I’m a resident at Gotham Central right now.”

If Jason was surprised, he didn’t show it on his face. “You’re a regular Clara Barton, aren’t ya?”

“And you think you’re funnier than you are.”

“Harsh, Bette, harsh.”

_~_~_~_~

A couple of weeks after her run-in with Jason at St. Philomena’s, Bette sat in the office of Dr. Thompkins as they reviewed the financials. Dr. Thompkins was an amazing doctor, but she was no accountant. Bette took finance as an elective in college, and she was good at math. Since the clinic was in a low-income neighborhood, it survived on donations from rich patrons (namely Bruce), but as a result the IRS insisted on audits every year to make sure that the money given was used for the actual practice of medicine. It was almost like the IRS was suspicious of Bette’s oldest cousin.

As it was after hours at the clinic, it was quiet, though as it was Gotham you’d still heard the sirens, backfiring cars that may or may not be gunshots, arguing people getting out of the nearby bars to start fights and other sounds of Park Row. Bette nursed a lukewarm cup of black coffee, while Dr. Thompkins had her own latte.

“When I started this clinic, we didn’t have much,” said Dr. Thompkins, tiredly, rubbing her eyes. “I just wanted to give people access to medical care who otherwise wouldn’t seek it because they didn’t have insurance. And now the government is trying to do everything in its power to make this harder for us, because Bruce decided to give the clinic money. I’m sorry, Bette. I know you’re busy and now you’re stuck helping me out with this stuff.”

“Nah, Dr. T, I’m used to late nights,” said Bette, waving off her concern. Her schedule since she had been a child was always hectic. Bette was always doing something, even on her days off. She knew it was part of her mental illness that made her want to keep moving. As many teachers and coaches complained, she had “no rest in her soul.” The busyness she provided herself may be a way to avoid other things, but it was fine.

“I know, that’s what I’m worried about,” replied Dr. T. Since deciding to volunteer at the clinic, she and Dr. T hit it off spectacularly well. And Bette always craved a good mother figure since her own birth mother was a complete asshole and her Aunt Kathy turned out to be evil. Bette understood that Dr. Thompkins was a mother figure to Bruce. As a result, she didn’t like that Bette went out as Flamebird.

They had spoken about length about why Bette wasn’t ready to retire herself as a vigilante, but knew that someday Bette wouldn’t be able to sustain the lifestyle of working full-time at Gotham General, volunteering many hours at the clinic, doing all her charity events (which Bette went with a hands-on approach), and her vigilante work. Even now, Bette cut down her patrol hours unless she was working a case. 

Logically, Gotham didn’t need any more vigilantes and wouldn’t miss her when she was gone, but Bette felt that when she tracked down missing kids and helped someone that she was doing good work. It was the reason why she decided to become a doctor.

A doctor helped people and that’s all Bette wanted to do.

“You know,” said Bette, changing the subject. “We can weasel another few million dollars out of Bruce to help the Preventative Medicine Project, since the amount in it does look a bit suspicious.”

“Bette,” said Dr. T, with humor in her voice.

Bette grinned, “What? He’s a billionaire, he can afford it!”

Chuckling, Dr. T said, “That’s true.”

And of course, the easy atmosphere was interrupted by three hard knocks on the door of the clinic. The three knocks were code for vigilantes looking for medical treatment. Dr. Thompkins gave a long suffering sigh and started to get out of her seat. (Bette can’t be the only one concerned about how Dr. T and Alfred were slowing down as they got older, right? RIGHT?) Bette was quicker and she rushed to the door.

Opening the door, there was Red Robin helping Red Hood stand up. Red Robin didn’t betray his surprise at seeing Bette there during vigilante hours, “Hey, he got a bullet in his leg and shoulder.”

“Get them in here, Bette,” stated Dr. T, completely annoyed.

Bette helped Red Robin drag Red Hood over to a bed. “Dr. T, let me handle this, yeah?”

“Yes, thank you, Bette,” said Dr. T.

Bette rushed to get the equipment she needed, while Dr. T and Red Robin hovered by Red Hood. 

Here was the truth, Dr. T’s hands began shaking a couple of years ago and Bette knew that the older doctor couldn’t do impromptu surgeries or retrieving bullets out of a dumbass vigilantes who got themselves shot. Dr. T didn’t want to tell Bruce, of course, and therefore, everyone else in Bruce’s brood. Bruce, for all his observational skills, tended to be blind when it came to the people he cared about most, especially if it upset his vision of how he thought the world should work. 

Red Hood was, thankfully, still conscious, despite the blood loss. “It’s not that bad.”

“Shut up,” snapped Red Robin, who despite being grown, still had his twitchy teenage tendencies when he knew he was in trouble. 

“I’m not getting younger, you two,” chided Dr. Thompkins. 

“Sorry,” said Red Hood, who genuinely sorrow. “We didn’t want a lecture from Bats.”

As Dr. T helped get Bette prepared for digging out bullets, Bette said, “I find it hilarious that you think you’re not getting a lecture from me.”

Red Robin groaned, as he found a seat. He had been on the receiving end of one of Bette’s lectures too many times, but it was still better, Bette supposed, than Bruce giving them that look of disappointment.

Focused on her task, Bette began with the leg wound, since it had been the one that was bleeding the most. She cut his pants to get a clear look at the wound. As she worked, she said, “Why is it that when you two work together, one of you gets shot!”

“Our stunning personalities,” replied Red Hood, deadpan, grunting as Bette went from cleaning the wound to using her gloved hands to examine the wound.

“Did either of you geniuses think about calling for backup from the five hundred other vigilantes in this city,” countered Bette. “It’s extremely reckless to jump into a hail of bullets. I know Bruce does it but you know he’s got a death wish half-the-time and he does have a full body Kevlar.”

“It’s not,” started Tim, who was about to correct Bette on the fact that Bruce’s Batman costume wasn’t Kevlar but something fancy. Bette shot him a dark look that made him shut up.

“Bro, when she’s digging into my leg, don’t say stupid shit,” said Jason. “Can I get some painkillers?”

“No,” said Bette.

“You’re awful,” said Jason. He was definitely giving his best effort not to sound too much in pain.

“Painkillers are for good boys and girls who don’t go out and think it’s a good idea to do whatever you two did,” said Bette. She grinned, “Ah-ha, got it.” One bullet down, one to go. She quickly disinfected the wound again and bandaged it up properly. She gave Jason a look. “Take off your shirt.”

“You cut my pants, just cut my shirt.”

“Don’t be a baby. I need to check for broken ribs,” said Bette.

Jason grimaced, as he took off his jacket, armor and the shirt underneath. Shirtless, Jason glared at her. “Happy?”

“Very,” said Bette, focusing on her next bullet retrieval. “So, who was it this time? Mafia?”

“Sorta, it was Scarface and the Ventriloquist,” said Tim. “It worked out. GCPD showed up and took them in.”

“Oi, are you making this painful on purpose,” complained Jason, grimacing.

“Never,” said Bette. Thankfully, the shoulder bullet was easier to find. She quickly bandaged his shoulder. “Sit up straight, I’m gonna check your ribs.” This time, he did what he was told, figuring it was best not to argue with her. She pressed her fingers all around his torso and found no broken ribs. “Good, no broken ribs. Dr. T, I think we can give him some painkillers now, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” said Dr. T, handing Jason a cup of generic painkillers. 

Jason downed them instantly. “Thanks. I do appreciate it.” Moments later, he was sleeping. He must have been more exhausted than he let on. Bette knew that Jason probably took the brunt of the attack to protect Tim, not that either emotionally constipated young man would ever admit it. Despite their rough beginnings, they were brothers.

Bette took off the bloody gloves and put on a new pair. She turned to Tim. “Your turn.”

“I’m fine,” said Tim.

Frowning, Bette asked, “Timothy Jackson Drake, are you gonna argue with me?”

“No,” he replied, sighing, resigned to his fate.

“That’s what I thought.”

_~_~_~_~

Today was Hodge’s seventh birthday. Bette had been running late because there was an emergency influx of Scarecrow fear toxins after Scarecrow decided to attack the Gotham State University graduation. She had promised to get the cake for Hodge from a fancy bakery (it was still ice cream cake). Arriving an hour later, she entered St. Philomena’s through the former “help only” door (when it had been a different building in the late 1800s) as not to interrupt the party. That entrance led straight into the kitchen, where she found Jason working at the stove.

“Hey,” said Jason, nodding at her.

Bette grinned. “Hey.” She quickly put the ice cream cake she bought into the freezer. “So, how many hungry children are there?”

“His entire 2nd grade class, plus the other foster kids,” said Jason. “They devoured pizza like they were the damn Ninja Turtles.”

Laughing, Bette said, “So, what are you making for them?” She grabbed a spare apron.

“Hand-made chicken nuggets,” said Jason. “We’re waiting for more pizza.” Then he smirked, “I stole Dick’s bank card, so he’s paying for it.”

“You do realize that he lets you take it, because he worries about you,” said Bette, giving him an amused look. “Jason, you’re not as sneaky as you think.”

Jason rolled his eyes at the thought of Dick being worried about him. “Don’t crush my amusement.”

Out of habit, Bette washed her hands (she was always washing her heads these days for a lot of reasons). “So, what do you need me to do?”

“You wanna cut the chicken pieces into shapes?”

“Sure,” said Bette. Together, they got to work making special chicken nuggets, as the second round of pizza was still incoming (it was a big order). Bette cut the pieces of chicken breasts into circles, squares, and triangles (triangles tasted the best, a weird statement but sandwiches always tasted better cut into triangles). Sister Rebecca peaked her head in the kitchen to ask how things were going, as the sounds of the shrieking children got louder. 

“I think we’d better hurry or it’ll get mutinous out there,” said Jason, shaking his head, amused.

Bette smiled, more to herself than anything. Jason was a good guy, who did a lot of bad things at one point (murder for instance, but at least, they all had been evil people and to be fair, Jason did just get out of Ra’s’ brainwashing control). It was a shame that not everyone saw the goodness in him. She definitely knew why Tim and Dick loved Jason. Dick wanted to make up for being a shitty older brother figure back when Jason was Robin and Tim wanted Jason’s approval (though not just as much as Tim wanted Dick’s approval). She’d say that Jason and Damian got along better since they both had a checkered past, so there was more of an understanding between the two.

Once the chicken was fried and cooled enough for consumption, Bette and Jason brought the plates piles with chicken nuggets out to the kids. Nearly getting run over because of the kids’ excitement, Bette hoped that the pizza would get there soon, otherwise they might run out of food.

Watching the kids devour the food, she and Jason looked at each other. “Guess they like them.”

“Clearly,” snorted Jason. 

“Man, their parents are gonna be dealing with some cranky kids later,” said Bette.

“Oh, definitely,” he agreed. Their eyes met again. He grinned. “Thanks again for taking care of the cake.”

“Yeah,” said Bette, hoping that she wasn’t blushing. “It’s not a problem. I like these kids a lot. If you wanna thank me, don’t go dragging Tim and Damian into trouble.”

“Hah, more like they drag me into trouble,” said Jason. “But I promise not to get them shot at. Dick, however, is…”

“On his own,” said Bette, snickering. “Don’t make it a habit to get yourself shot, ok. Come to see me if you need help.”

Jason smirked and said, “Good to know, I’d rather get yelled at by you than Alfred or Bruce.”

Bette shook her head and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the thump-thump of her heart, telling herself, _do not get a crush on Jason Todd, you absolute moron, Dick and Bruce both would have a heart-attack. _

_~to be continued in Part 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	30. Ships in the Night Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!

The best thing about Gotham, it had some amazing 24/7 diners. Bette sat in a booth at her favorite one (near the hospital) with her two good friends, Helena Bertinelli and Barbara Gordon. They had ordered the never-ending pancakes because they were waiting for Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain to show up. Knowing the two of them, they’d show up half-way through breakfast, apologetic and armed with a box of donuts. Not that Bette blamed the two for being late.

As they waited for their pancakes, they drank their coffee with both Helena and Barbara making faces as Bette drank hers black. She was pretty sure that Helena’s coffee was half-sugar and Barbara’s coffee was half-milk. “So, I ran into Jason at St. Philomena’s a couple of times.”

“What? Our Jason,” asked Barbara.

“Yeah, who else would I be talking about,” asked Bette.

“Jason Blood?”

“What the heck would he be doing in a foster home,” Bette questioned.

“Just clarifying. I never knew that Jason went back to Park Row,” said Barbara. “That explains the weird charges on Dick and Tim’s cards.” Of course, Barbara kept an eye on everyone’s spending activity in her free time. It was such a Barbara thing to do.

“So, he’s the mystery handyman,” stated Helena, who heard Bette complain about the mystery person more than one that Bette had been worried might take advantage of the Sister’s kindness. “Well, at least, you know it’s not a scumbag.”

“I guess. He’s very good with kids,” said Bette.

“Considering that he’s pretty good when it came to Damian, it’s not a surprise,” said Barbara. “And he’s a very sympathetic person when it comes to disadvantaged children, having once been one himself.”

“Hmm, yeah,” said Bette.

“Bette, honey, my dear friend, don’t get a crush on him,” said Helena, in warning.

“Shut up, I’m not,” said Bette.

Barbara smiled and asked, “What do you think, Hel? She’s blushing.”

“Yup, yup, and she’s getting twitchy in her seat, Babs,” said Helena.

“Terrible, the both of you,” complained Bette. She grumbled. But they weren’t exactly off the mark with their assessment. It had been a long time since she got the syrupy-sweet feelings for another person. And thankfully, she didn’t have to say anything more since the waitress came over with their food. 

“Sorry we’re late,” said Stephanie, holding a box of Gotham’s finest bakery’s donuts (Market Street Bakery, right by the police station), walking over to them, and side-by-side with Cassandra. 

“So, what was it this time,” asked Barbara. “No clean laundry?”

Bette interjected. “Traffic?”

Helena asked. “Slept late?”

“I think we’re being mocked,” said Cassandra, smiling.

“None of the above,” said Stephanie, cheerfully. “We were actually late because of Damian.”

“Yes, blame him,” said Cassandra. “He’s being such a teenager.”

Bette shook her head. It was easy to forget that Damian was actually a seventeen-year-old teenager these days, as the five of them here remembered the salty ten-year-old with a chip on his shoulder. “Bruce has you spying on him?”

“Damian might have a boyfriend,” said Stephanie. She and Cassandra took seats next to Bette. “And you know Bruce and his…paranoia and overprotectiveness.” 

“Oh my God, I remember when I went on my first date,” said Barbara, holding her head. “My father was just as bad.”

Helena sighed. “He wasn't thrilled that I dated Question back when.”

“He basically was the reason why Tim and I broke up.” Stpehanie sighed, too.

“I can’t talk to Kon alone,” said Cassandra, not amused. “Or any other male.”

Bette began laughing. It was so like Bruce, it was kind of sad that he did have the best intentions, but it was screwed up the way he went about it (especially in the case of Tim and Stephanie). “He stays out of me and Kate’s love lives, but I know that he disapproves of anyone dating his children.”

“Cousin Privilege is so unfair,” said Barbara.

“Stop making things up,” said Bette, rolling her eyes. 

_~_~_~_~

After breakfast with her friends, she had to go to her shift at the hospital. She honestly couldn’t wait to go full-time at Dr. Thompkins’ clinic. She liked ER work but she fully intended to use her skills as a doctor for the less fortunate. Though to be honest, she’d probably split her time between the clinic and ER if she stopped being Flamebird. 

Work was tedious. Other residents and doctors didn’t treat her as seriously as they could, due to her reputation as a vapid heiress. But Bette was all about proving people wrong. After all, she went to Princeton for medical school and had been top of her class. Just because her image had her being a party girl from Malibu didn’t mean that she was stupid.

Patients were generally miserable, though she got along with the elderly patients who were there for long stretches of time. Most of them said that she reminded them of their granddaughter. It was sad to see such people alone in their hour of need, so Bette did what she could to make them comfortable.

Working in the hospital wasn’t like what they showed on television, of course, it was much more mundane and not so dramatic. Though, they did live in Gotham, so occasionally the beds were so packed because of a supervillain’s latest plot that it got intense. It was just really intense.

On her lunch, she texted Gar, who wanted Bette to come and visit the Titans the next time that Dick visited. She missed Gar, who had been one of her best friends for years. She was just so busy that she didn’t have time to take a vacation. But she promised that she’d get out there once she was done with her residency and had more freedom to travel.

After lunch, Bette had to listen to the Doctor-in-Charge lecture her and the other residents about not taking latex gloves and masks home to hoard. Of course, Bette wasn’t the type to take anything that wasn’t hers, but she knew that the others did it and if she caught them, she did scold them. What if there was a pandemic and necessities like that were in short supply?

In mid-lecture, Bette zoned out when the Doctor-in-Charge suddenly got very nervous. Bette looked around and saw that the investors of the hospital were walking the floor. And naturally, at the center, was her cousin Bruce.

Bruce looked dapper as always in his business suits that Alfred pressed and ironed for him every morning. Bette caught his gaze and the asshole cousin of hers smirked. Either Bruce was going to pretend that she didn’t exist or amp up the embarrassing older cousin act.

“Ah, look at you, Bette. Gentleman, ladies, this is my little cousin Bette,” said Bruce, being his charming self. What a mask Bruce Wayne was for Batman. Bruce came over and hugged her. “I couldn’t have picked a better person to take up my father’s legacy as a doctor. Goodness I don’t have the mind for all that science.”

Bette pinched Bruce’s arm, making sure that no one saw her do it. She was gonna murder him for embarrassing her. It wasn’t as though she became a doctor because of Uncle Thomas. She had never even met him because he had been killed before she had been born. She hissed at him, as quietly as possible, “You ass. I’m at work.”

“Good looks and smarts, just like your mother, Bruce” said one of the older, crusty men that had known Martha Wayne (nee Kane). “Well, that’s just wonderful.”

Bette plastered a fake smile on her face and promised herself that she was telling Alfred on Bruce. No one took her seriously and reminded them that Bette was Bruce’s cousin and the niece of Thomas and Martha Wayne wasn’t gonna help her.

Cousin Privilege? Hah, laughable. Barbara was out of her mind. Bruce may not interfere with Bette’s love life, but as she was a Kane, she was used for good publicity for both sides of her family.

_~_~_~_~

Long after her shift at the hospital, a couple hours at the clinic and then patrol, she used the entrance to the Batcave to give Bruce a piece of her mind and complain to Alfred. She drove her motorcycle inside. She hopped off her bike to find that the Batcave was full of former Robins (except Stephanie) and poor Duke.

“Bruce, you asshat, what the heck were you thinking singling me out at my work,” yelled Bette, ignoring Dick, Damian, Tim, Jason and Duke. She stormed over to Bruce, who was dressed in his Batman costume, except with the cowl down. “It’s embarrassing!”

Bruce didn’t look sorry. “Ah, sorry. But the other investors had heard about you…”

“Bruce, I need the other doctors to take me seriously, you know! God,” snapped Bette.

“It wasn’t so bad,” said Bruce. Jason and Tim were sniggering, while Damian was busy on his phone. Dick looked like he wanted to intercede but thought better of it.

“Master Bruce, really, we talked about this,” said Alfred, walking down the stairs, with a tray of coffee. “Stop embarrassing Bette on purpose.”

“I do no such thing,” said Bruce.

Bette glared up at her cousin. “You do! You did it at my high school graduation, and my college graduation, and then when I graduated from medical school and! And! When I was trying out for the Olympics! Oh, not to mention the time we ran into each other in Japan when you were doing your ninja training and I was at a U13 tennis training camp. The girls never shut up about my “dreamy cousin.””

“Stop bringing up old stuff,” said Bruce, dismissively.

“Bruce, oh my God, you didn’t,” said Dick, horrified on Bette’s behalf. Tim and Jason were both not hiding the fact that they found this hilarious. They both were nearly in tears. See if Bette covers their butts when they get shot at again!

“Definitely cousins,” said Duke, shaking his head. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Mary Elizabeth, it couldn’t have been that bad,” said Damian.

“Just wait, Damian for your high school graduation and talk to me then,” said Bette. 

Damian looked at his father and said, “If you embarrass me at graduation, I will never forgive you.”

“Now, now, let’s all calm down,” said Alfred, who had the patience of a saint.

“This is the greatest thing ever,” said Jason. “I never thought I’d hear Bruce actually acting like an older cousin like a normal person.” It caused Tim to laugh even more and got Dick and Duke laughing. Damian was even smiling.

“Master Jason!”

_~_~_~_~

Bette hated mid-shifts. It was the awkward time when you covered the gaps between the morning shifts and the night shifts. Mid-shifts dragged. She got out at 3 am (which was the witching hour and in Gotham, it meant a whole lot of crazy might happen) and she was ravenously hungry.

On the way home to her apartment, she stopped at a nearby Tex-Mex place that was open at all hours. Still dressed in her scrubs, she entered the place and immediately spotted Jason Todd in bunny-themed pajama pants and an old GSU t-shirt that might have been Dick’s from when he went to college for a week. Bette snorted. “Nice pants, Jason.”

He was sitting at one of two tables eating a burrito and scowled. “Cass gave ‘em to me.”

Bette shook her head and ordered her food, which was promptly given to her. She sat across from Jason. “Not out with your friends?” Not out on patrol?

“Had a headache today, so I stayed in and then I woke up and I was hungry,” said Jason, shrugging.

Narrowing her eyes, she took a good look at him. “Headache gone? No chills? No fever?”

“Headache gone. And it’s not the flu, Bette,” said Jason, rolling his eyes. 

Bette took a few bites of her burrito. Once she had something in her rumbling stomach, she asked, “I know you’ve got late nights, but sleep is important.”

“Oh, says you. You’re just as bad as Tim,” said Jason.

“I don’t ingest energy drinks and caffeine pills like he does,” said Bette, pointing out that Tim was very bad at taking care of himself. At least, Bette knew her limits.

“But you drink coffee black like Bruce and Kate and I don’t know how you can stand it,” said Jason. Jason wasn’t a big coffee person, but rather a tea person. She thought that Alfred had something to do with it. 

“Fair point,” said Bette. “There’s no point in coffee if you’re gonna ruin it with milk and sugar.”

Jason shook his head, amused. “You sound just like Bruce when you say that.”

“Oh, ew,” said Bette, making a face. She hated when she had the weirdest things in common with her cousins and hated when people pointed them out. “So, I’m going to St. Philomena’s this Sunday. I’ve got some clothes to give them, so it’s gonna be a fashion show.”

“Ah, sounds fun but I’m gonna be out of town,” said Jason, meaning to say that he was going out of town to do something destructive with the Outlaws as they fight crime and he doesn’t want Bruce to give him a lecture. “You’ll keep an eye on them, though, so I feel better leaving for things.”

“Definitely,” said Bette, understanding completely. “Just be safe.”

“I got Kory, Donna and Artemis with me, I’ll be fine,” said Jason.

Bette had to admit that he had a point. How three of the toughest women warriors loved Jason as their own (their own what, Bette didn’t know) was beyond Bette. But Bette knew Kory and Donna well enough to trust them to keep level-heads and keep the more reckless idiots (Roy, Jason) safe. “That’s true. Say hi to them for me when you see them.”

“Have you met Artemis?”

“Never had the pleasure,” said Bette. “But I know Kory and Donna well.”

“Artemis would definitely like you,” said Jason, grinning. “She heard about you when I told her about the Olympics.”

“Well, I do enjoy my friendships with the Amazons I know already,” said Bette. Granted, Kate and Bruce were friends with Diana, but she was friends with Donna and Cassie because of the Titans. “I want to visit their island so badly. It’d be like a fantasy adventure.”

“Right? I can’t go, because you know, guy, but I’d bet they’d love you there. They practically adopted Kara and Barbara, from what I understand,” said Jason, rolling his eyes. “You like fantasy adventures?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Me too. I’d thought for sure you’d like sports dramas.”

“Ew, no, I lived it, thank you very much,” said Bette, shaking her head. “Fantasy adventures on worlds not Earth are the best. I love the Earthsea Chronicles.”

“Princess Bride is my favorite.”

“That movie was amazing.”

“I know, right? I haven’t seen it a long time, though.”

“Same, been too busy.”

_~_~_~_~

Three hours later, they were still in the Tex-Mex place, eating burritos and talking about their favorite fantasy stories. It was the most fun that Bette had with someone around her age in a long time.

_~_~_~_~

It was a few weeks later and Bette was nervously standing outside of the community theater on the grounds of Gotham State University. There was a special showing of Princess Bride that she totally didn’t buy tickets for just because she remembered that Jason said he loved that movie too. She just bought the tickets thinking that Helena or Barbara would go with her. Bette deserved to take a couple hours for herself to do something she enjoyed, right? Right?

(Both Hel and Babs were _traitors_ and told her that she should just “take Jason out on a date and get it over with, Bette, God.”)

This wasn’t a date. When she had asked Jason after Sunday playdate at St. Philomena’s, Bette definitely didn’t frame it as a date but more a friendly thing. He didn’t have to say yes since he usually was way busier with vigilante stuff than her. 

“Hey, you’re already here,” said Jason, running up to her. “Man, I hadn’t been here since I went to Cass’s dance recital. Did they add new buildings to the campus?”

Bette nodded. “Bruce donated enough money for another library. You ready to witness greatness on the big screen, though?”

“Hell yeah,” said Jason, grinning. “I didn’t know that the theater showed old movies anymore.”

“Yeah. They play all the Star Wars on May 4th. And they have days when they’re showing Studio Ghibli movies. And the Marvel movies, which is weird considering we know that Spider-Man and the rest actually live in another universe,” stated Bette. “No snacks allowed though. I’ll treat you to food after.”

Jason chuckled. “It’s only an hour and a half, I’ll live without food for that long.”

Bette rolled her eyes. Together, they entered the theater and took their seats. It wasn’t as crowded as she thought, but considering it was a Wednesday night, not many college students and alumni would bother. She definitely saw some Professors in attendance. 

_~_~_~_~

After the movie, as Bette promised, she bought Jason food at a food truck outside of the campus that just so happened to sell the best of hot dogs in Gotham. Bette watched Jason’s face light up in delight at getting to eat a couple of chili dogs. She smiled, though she tried to not show him that she was happy that he was happy. Jason was not as serious as Damian and Tim, but generally, Jason had a serious disposition. But like his brothers, he did always have something to say.

“Thanks for inviting me,” said Jason, “Kory says that I need to go out and have more. She worries.”

“Funny that’s what Babs says to me,” said Bette. She shook her head. If Bette found out that Babs was collaborating with Kory to meddle between Bette and Jason, she wasn’t gonna be so annoyed. She’d have strong words for Babs and Kory, though Bette knew she’d forgive them instantly. They meant well.

“Well, I’m not a workaholic,” he said. 

“That’s a fib,” said Bette. “You are too.”

Jason grimaced. “Okay…I admit that I might be.”

“Thought so,” said Bette. It was a problem in their circle of vigilantes. They were the type of people to overwork themselves to the point that it’d be bad for their health. Bruce, Kate and Bette were the worst offenders and Tim was even worse than them. “You want ice cream next?”

“I’m in, as long as it’s Clancey’s.”

“Please, where'd else we go?”

_~_~_~_~

You see, Bette was a disaster human being who was very bad at feelings, which made her very awkward when she realized that she had feelings for someone.

She and Jason had a successful not-date. (_It wasn’t a date, Babs, Hel, gosh_). He had fun. She had fun. There was some friendly mutual flirting and it was comfortable. And Bette may have admitted to herself that she liked him more than a friendly way. __

_ _Hey, she was only human, right? Don’t judge her._ _

_ _It was unfortunate that it made her sort of distracted (though not at work, which was a welcome break from overthinking her situation with Jason). Dr. T and Sister Rebecca both asked Bette if there was something on her mind, which naturally Bette denied. As much as she respected both older women, she knew what they’d say—just talk to him about her feelings and that was not something that Bette was prepared to do._ _

_ _Her commitment issues came out at the worst time. She was sort of avoiding Jason after their not-date, but it made it easy that the hospital and the clinic were both busy with the flu season and Jason had a lot of things to do with the Outlaws. They just hadn’t crossed paths in a while, which was both disappointing and relieving._ _

_ _It also sucked because while she and Jason had a weird friendship, they never traded numbers. She wanted to talk to him. _ _

_ _“That vending machine didn’t do anything to you, Bette.”_ _

_ _Bette was on her break at the hospital and attempting to get a snack out of the vending machines. She was thinking too much. Turning to see that it was Dick, with a bag of actual food. “Hey, Dickie.”_ _

_ _“Alfred sent me to drop you some “proper” food,” said Dick, raising an eyebrow, as if he could see right through her. It was the pitfall of knowing someone for so-god-damn long. He continued, exaggerating some of his words, “_Apparently_, Dr. Thompkins thinks you’re overworking yourself _again_ and she’s worried about you not eating and she _told_ Alfred and you know Alfred can’t stand any of us going _hungry_. So, here I am, your personal delivery boy.”_ _

_ _“Give me the food,” said Bette, knowing that she was making a very annoyed look on her face. _ _

_ _Dick handed her the bag. Then, he gave her the Batman look—the look he perfected when he temporarily took over the cowl for Bruce when he was lost in time. “Bette, please take care of yourself. Oh, and Alfred wants you to visit for supper soon. Eat and actually take a break.”_ _

_ _Bette scowled, but she said, “Thanks, I guess.”_ _

_ _He waved goodbye and started to walk away. “Oh and I left Jason’s address and number in the bag for you. Night.” The man had the audacity to whistle._ _

_ _Bette wanted to strangle him._ _

_ _But at the same time, she was kind of grateful that he wasn’t going to give her a hard time. She opened the bag to find several Tupperware with Alfred’s home cooking. There was a paper on top of them, just as Dick promised._ _

_ __Just ask Jason out, alright? Destroy this after you memorize it– Lots of love from Dick <3_ It was followed up by Jason’s number and address._ _

_ _Okay, the urge to strangle Dick Grayson was back, because she wanted to know how he knew. Which of her friends ratted Bette out to Dick? Was it Babs? Kory? Donna? Helena? Tim? Wait, did Tim know? Or did Jason say something about her to Dick? DID JASON AND DICK TALK ABOUT HER?_ _

_ _“Dr. Kane, are you okay? You look quite mad…”_ _

_ __~_~_~_~_ _

_ _No one knocked on the door of his safehouse (an old warehouse), so Jason immediately went on alert the moment he heard someone knocking on the door. He was home by himself, as it was the middle of the day and everyone had things to do. All Jason had was an appointment with his couch and a box of frosted flakes, until tonight when he had patrol._ _

_ _He opened the door, expected some sort of solicitor or a Born-Again Christian trying to convert him again. Instead, he was face-to-face with Bette. Bette had a smile on her face and she had take-out in a bag that smelled like Thai._ _

_ _“How did you find me,” asked Jason, which was the first question he had._ _

_ _“Like it was hard to find out,” she replied. “You gonna let me in?”_ _

_ _Jason moved and let her inside the Outlaws’ place. He quickly scanned the room for anything embarrassing, while she was busy taking off her shoes. Thankfully, none of his roommates left anything weird out in the living room area. Jason didn’t need to make Bette think he was a weirdo._ _

_ _“I hope you’re hungry,” said Bette, cheerfully._ _

_ _“I never pass up a chance to eat free food,” he said. He guided her to the couch and both sat down. Bette started taking the containers out of the bag. “So, what brought you by my neck of the woods? Miss my face?”_ _

_ _“Yep,” she replied, cheekily._ _

_ _Jason didn’t have a response, as he was handed a bowl of noodles. Bette was a goddamn enigma. She was hard to figure out, which was strange since she was one of the kindest people he knew, but she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve, but that was just a feint. Even Dick, who had known Bette the longest (other than Bruce and Kate), admitted that he just never understood Bette._ _

_ _But here was the thing, Jason was certain that he liked her. And granted, his track record with dating was…really awful, but Bette and he connected in a comfortable way that Jason hadn’t felt for anyone before. He thought that she liked him too, if their definitely-a-date (despite what Roy seemed to think) to watch Princess Bride was any indication. But after that date, she kind of avoided him, though he had been partially his fault too._ _

_ _So, he wasn’t 100% certain that she liked him because Bette was a master of mixed signals. She was confusing in the worst kind of ways. But also in the best kind of ways._ _

_ _“So, I got something important to tell you,” said Bette, very serious._ _

_ _“Okay,” asked Jason, not knowing what was going to happen. He prided himself on being able to read people._ _

_ _“I’m in love with you. Now, I know that this might be awkward and you don’t feel the same and I want to stay friends with you, because you’re an awesome person so long as you’re not murdering people,” she said, in a cute rambling sort of way. “And I want you to know whatever Dick told you are lies.”_ _

_ _Blinking, Jason processed what she just said. He started to laugh, causing Bette to get an offended look on her face. “Bette, I like you too, you’ve properly wooed me already. And I promise that Dick didn’t say anything weird about you.”_ _

_ _Bette’s face turned a pretty shade of red. “Umm, I wooed you?”_ _

_ _“Thoroughly,” Jason said, amused. He was very happy with this turn of events. It was better than he expected. “Take responsibility.”_ _

_ _“Are we in the Regency? Take responsibility, huh? I guess, I have no choice,” she said. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”_ _

_ _“Well, yeah, I’d be a dumbass not to agree,” said Jason. _ _

_ _Bette smiled brightly. “Good. I’ll take good care of you.”_ _

_ _And Jason just laughed again. She was the cutest._ _

_ _ _~fin_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading these shorts. I appreicate all the comments and support.
> 
> After DC FanDome, I think DC might be finally going in the right direction in some areas...
> 
> But we know that Bette, Cass, Steph, Damian, Jason, and many other characters that we all love won't be done justice in favor of the bigger names.
> 
> one day, I'd like to write a YA graphic novel starring Bette  
or Steph and Cass or Damian  
Because I know that at least a few people would be interested 
> 
> Anyone thanks again! I'll be back with other Bette stories once I get my fanfic to-do list under control again.
> 
> <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 8/23/20: Thanks everyone for reading!!!


End file.
